His Fair Daughter
by HiBiSiLi
Summary: After meeting the woman, The Dark Lord made a deal. He will let her live, if he gives him something to love. That something should be entering her sixth year at Beauxbatons years later, but instead that something is stuck going to Hogwarts school for Witchcraft and Wizardry. That thing who doesn't want to go, is me. Now I'm stuck with betrayal, Veela's, Siren's, and bloodtraitors.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- Hi! This is a little longer than my last story, which I hope anyone who likes my writing checks out! So I hope you enjoy! This story is about a girl name Bex who alright, I day dreamed about being me! I'm a Draco fan, alright? :) Read and Review!

"I don't want to go." I yelled at my father, but he just grimaced.

"You know I hate doing things you don't want, darling, but…" I glared. He always did things I didn't want him to, even though he didn't know it. "You have to. It is for the greater good."

The greater good… what a load of bullshit. "You realize that I have friends at Beauxbatons!" I cried out.

"Perhaps you did, but you will have friends at Hogwarts too, Rebecca. You know there is only one thing that is forever, and that is me." The Dark Lord glared.

"You don't get it, do you, Father? I am a teenage girl! I won't fit in at that school!" I knew I was pushing it. I was almost over the line.

Scratch that, I was standing on the line.

"You are going, and I won't hear another word of it. If you even try and disobey me, you know what will happen." He threatened, and suddenly my father was gone. I hated his nose-less face. It looked stupid. Just like his greenish skin. I screamed in frustration, glad for the millionth time that he had never been able to look into my mind, something I had been born with, and no amount of trying to invade it could break.

I glared at the trunk some house elf had packed for me, and the pile of books next to it. "Stupid Father." I muttered. "Stupid jerk." I looked at my owl, letting her out. Lielah was what I had named her, because she was the darkest owl I had ever seen, and the name means night. "You are obviously the only one who loves me." I pouted to my owl. Lielah's only response was to shake her feathers, and lean against me.

I jumped, as someone entered my room.

"Stop pouting honey. You'll love it." Narcissa Malfoy said in reply. "I did."

"Yes, well. You never went to Beauxbatons."

"Just as you have never been to Hogwarts?" She had a point. "Come on. I was sent to take you to King's Cross, and we have to get you there so we beat Lucius, and Draco, or I'll never get to say goodbye to him." I glared at the woman who had treated me like a daughter, since I had known her. Lucius wasn't half as nice, and I hadn't seen their son, Draco, since we were best friends, and we were both ten. When we had left for our separate schools, we hadn't even written.

She apparated us both into the train station, and led me to the where the platform was. There was an enormous, red train sitting on the tracks labeled 'Hogwarts Express'. Ugh. At Beauxbaton's, they had sent these cute little carriages pulled by flying horses, that came directly to your home.

"You could open your mind a little, sweet pea. The castle is beautiful, and the teachers are the best. Not to mention, this will be the first time since you were nine, that your father allows you to see a boy your own age."

"Cissa, we had our ways of seeing boys, when we wanted to." I winked at her, making her laugh.

"You are the daughter I have always wanted, Bex. I swear, if my son gets on that train without saying goodbye to me, or letting me tell him to look out for you, I'll trade him for you."

"Somehow, I don't think my father would allow that." I smiled. "I am his little girl, remember?"

"The only person in the world he loves." Narcissa noted, but she was looking past me, and I knew she had seen her son.

"Goodbye, Cissa. I'll write." I promised, giving her a tight, but rushed hug, getting on the train, before she could tell me she wanted me to go meet Draco. I refused to make any friends. That was my punishment for my father. I would refuse to be happy.

I put my trunk up in a rack, and sat with a book open in my lap, as I settled cross legged. I was lost in the world of Hidden Spells, a book about spells that should have been more common, but weren't, when the door suddenly opened.

I looked up to see the most attractive person I had ever seen standing there. I looked down, as fast as I had looked up, not wanting him to think I was checking him out. He was tall, and very obviously muscular, with white blond hair that reached just above his eyebrows. You could tell that even if he hadn't been fit, he would have been thin, and lanky. He was so familiar….

"Glad to see you found my compartment all right." He said in a voice all too similar his fathers.

I looked back up at him, giving him a critical glance over. "I think I'll find a new one." I was not going to make friends, whether that meant I had to be mean to Cissa's son or not. In fact I think I had grounds to be worse to him. I wanted so desperately to be Cissa's daughter, but he got to be her son, and she had to worry about being able to say goodbye to him?

"Well unfortunately I was charged with the job of making sure you stayed safe," He said. "By your father specifically, so I am going to follow you to where ever you go. You might as well just stay here."

"To hell with him." I said, and the guy just snorted. Snorted? What the hell was that supposed to mean.

"Maybe you aren't afraid to defy his orders, but anyone else does, and he will kill us, so to hell with you. Besides, my Mom says you ran off to quickly, and she wanted to talk to you. I'll wait here."

**READ AND REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

A/N—Alright, so here is the second chapter… I had nothing to do, but update… I better get some reviews! Thanks to those who did! Enjoy!

"_Maybe you aren't afraid to defy his orders, but anyone else does, and he will kill us, so to hell with you. Besides, my Mom says you ran off to quickly, and she wanted to talk to you. I'll wait here." _

I sighed, and went out of the compartment to find Narcissa scowling at me on the platform.

"You are not getting away that easily. I have something's I am supposed to tell you."

"Go ahead."

"First off, my son is supposed to follow you around. Be nice to him, you are just the change he needs; a girl who will tell him no. Constantly. Secondly, you are apparently the daughter of the French Minister of Magic, who is under an imperious curse. He managed to get it so that you will have a private room, because there are many students who will try and use your power." Narcissa listed off, and then pulled me in for a longer, tighter hug. "I'll miss you girly." The next thing she said, she whispered to me so quietly I almost didn't catch it. "You are a good girl, and I don't think you'll get sorted into Slytherin. You'll have to ask the hat. It's for your own safety."

Then she pushed me away, as if she hadn't said anything, rushing me back onto the train before I missed it. I had just gotten on, and was getting back to my compartment thoroughly confused by what she had said.

"I was wondering if you were going to miss the train." Draco said in an amused voice. I looked up, and the compartment was full with teenagers. "This is Goyle, Crabbe, Pansy, Blaise, Daphne, and Theo. Everyone, this is Rebecca D'Armitz." He introduced, using my fake last name. Truth be told, I didn't have a last name, since my father wouldn't tell me my mothers, and he didn't have one anymore. Draco's French accent was almost as good as someone who had grown up speaking it, like me.

"It is a pleasure." I said, backing out of the compartment. I wanted to figure out what Cissa had meant, and I sure as hell wasn't going to in here.

"I couldn't say the same." One of the girls smirked, Pansy I think. "Your hair looks like a Weasley's."

"Excuse me?" I glared. Weasley's were blood traitors. I was not blood traitor. "Do you know who I am?"

"No. And I wouldn't care to." She replied in a snobby voice, obviously not realizing that I was trying to decide which spell to curse her with. "Why don't you sit on the floor, like the piece of dirt you must be?"

She had hardly finished, when I was bringing out my wand, but Draco stood up suddenly between us. "As much as it might amuse me to see you, Pansy turned into smoke, or whatever Rebecca planned on hitting you with, I don't think it would be reversible, considering who her father is.

"Shut your mouth, asshole." I growled.

"All their parents know, D'Armitz. They may as well too." He replied. "I can tell them now, or when you aren't around. Your choice." I waited for a moment, considering cursing him instead, but instead I stormed out of the compartment. I wouldn't be around, while he told _my _secret. The jerk. "Hey wait!" he called after me. "I am not supposed to leave you alone!"

"I guess we are going to find out just how much trouble I can get into, then." I didn't stop for him, but instead just stormed through the train. It took me a few minutes, until I could find an empty compartment, where I sat down, summoning my book, and opening it.

I was left to an hour of silence, before I was interrupted by two girls, who looked to be about my age looked in on me. One was short, and bushy haired, the other tall and orange haired. The latter must be a Weasley.

"I thought it was weird that people told me there was a new Weasley on the train, but she has to be." The brunette whispered.

"I don't know her…" the Weasley replied.

"I can hear you, dumbasses." I called out, making them both blush. I was so glad my skin was pale and clear, unlike the Weasley girls.

"Sorry." The brunette had the grace to say. "I am Hermione Granger, and this is Ginny Weasley." Obviously. "We heard you were in here alone, and you were new, so we wanted to come introduce ourselves."

"All right." I said dismissively. They seemed nice enough, but I couldn't associate with a blood traitor. For all I knew, the brunette could be a muggleborn. They both frowned, and looked like they were about to say something, when Draco appeared behind them.

"There you are D'Armitz." He greeted. "Out of my way Blood Traitor, Mudblood."

"Don't be an asshole, Draco." I surprised myself by saying and him too, as he stopped pushing them.

"What? You of all people are going to defend them?" He scoffed finally.

"I…"

"She can defend whoever she wants, Malfoy." Weasley glared, making him snort. What was with this guy?

"If only you knew." Was his response, as he pushed through them, and settled lying over the whole side of the compartment.

"Remind me why I didn't go back home, where you wouldn't be?" I groaned.

"Because your father forced you." He grinned.

"Well my Dad is an asshole." I muttered, and then looked up at the girls who hadn't left. "It is nice to meet you and all, but I think you should excuse us."

"Yeah, go find Weasel, and Pothead." He smirked.

"You are a jerk." I said to him, as they awkwardly left. "They are nice people."

"Nice people? They are your enemy. One of them is a blood traitor, the other a Mudblood, and both of them are quite close to a certain Harry Potter." Draco informed me. I winced at the words, wondering what was wrong with me. I had always been able to hide how against my father I was before.

"Can you just be quiet? I am trying to figure something's out." I rubbed my head. This morning I had just been angry, and now I was miserable.

"Fine." He shrugged, getting out a Quidditch magazine, and promptly began ignoring me. I was okay with that though, as I stared out the window.

Cissa knew I had no interest in my father's plans. That was the only thing that made sense. But if it was obvious to Cissa, was it obvious to my father too? Was that why I had been forced to switch school? So I could be surrounded by his followers, and what he was doing to the world?

I groaned in frustration. It couldn't be. He couldn't see me in my mind. It was the way it was. If I lost that, then my whole world would be upside down. I wouldn't know what to do.

I didn't realize I was crying, until I saw Draco looking at me. "What? Can't a girl cry her eyes out, once in a while?" I hissed. I just wanted to get to the school where I could get away from his prying eyes. Wiping my eyes, I opened my book again. It didn't take long until someone else joined us.

"So if your father is Lord Voldemort, then does that make you Lady Rebecca?" I saw the guy Draco had introduced as Blaise sit next to me. I couldn't seem to suppress a smile, as he asked me so seriously.

"What do you think?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"I think you are too badass to be a lady." He grinned.

"You aren't shagging the Dark Lord's daughter, Zabini." Draco said from behind his magazine.

"Who says I was trying to shag her, Draco. She's badass, and you know it." Blaise grinned, while I rolled my eyes, looking back at my book. "So you like to read?" He wondered.

"Yes."

"I like to read too. Don't tell your Pops, but I happen to be a big fan of this really cool muggle thing, called a comic book." Blaise said, and I looked over at him.

"Zabini's are neutral." I said. Blaise looked embarrassed at my statement.

"No offense, but yeah. And there is nothing you can do to change it." He said.

"I don't want to." I said. "You know, before my father found me, I was raised by muggles." Both boys looked at me, suddenly interested. "When Dad was… well whatever happened to him, I was at the home that he had hidden me at. The Muggle woman who was my mother raised me there until I was two years old, but she had been under the influence of a spell, and even though it took a year, it wore off, and she was disgusted by me, so she did that classic drop off in a basket at some muggle orphanage. I was adopted by the time I was three, and they raised me until I was eight, and Dad tracked me down. He protects them still."

"And that is how we know your dad is twisted around your pinky finger." Draco observed. "My mom never told me."

"And why exactly would your mom tell you? Unless you talked about me?" I smirked. Draco stared at me.

"She's got you there, mate." Blaise laughed.

"I'm going to go find Daphne. Don't let that one out of your sight." Draco ordered Blaise.

"He always does that, when he gets upset." Blaise told me sadly. "Draco tries to pretend that I am the guy who sleeps around, but maybe he feels the need to because his dad…"

"Well his Mom is the nicest person I have ever met." I said.

"I know. It does not make sense to me how someone so warm can be with someone so cold. I guess what they say is true."

"Opposites attract." I finished the thought. "You can call me Bex, by the way."

"Bex." He tried it out. "Where did that start?"

"I don't know. Cissa always has called me Bex." I shrugged.

"You are really close to her, aren't you?"

I guffawed. "You try asking The Dark Lord about becoming a woman." This made Blaise burst out laughing too.

"I cannot imagine having that conversation." He finally spit out.

"Yeah. I was not even going to bother." I smiled, as the door opened again. This time, it was the two girls back again, with two boys. One of them, my eyes was instantly gravitated to his forehead. So this was what my father's enemy looked like. He was kind of cute. They were all staring at me expectantly. "Can I help you?"

"I am Ron." The boy who was obviously another Weasley greeted sticking his hands out at me, not even blinking.

"Pleasure." I muttered sarcastically, but he didn't seem to catch it, as he shook my hand.

"Potter. Harry Potter." The other boy said. I tried to hold back he laughter at the way he said it at the same time as the girl… Hermione? Everyone in the room looked between the two of us.

"I'm sorry." Hermione giggled.

"You reminded me of a muggle film." I shrugged.

"James Bond, right?" Hermione asked.

"Obviously." I smiled at her for a second, before I remembered what Draco had said, about her being a mudblood. "Excuse me. I've got to… change into my robes." I slipped out of the room, with Blaise chasing me.

"You don't support your Dad, do you?" Blaise whispered, catching my arm.

"Shut up, Blaise. You don't know what you are talking about." I said quickly pulling my arm out of his hand, and rushed, quickly reaching the compartment where my stuff was. Right before I could though, Blaise stopped me again.

"Your secret is safe with me." He promised. "But before you go in there, you might want to knock, and make sure Draco and Daphne both have clothes on."

He banged on the door, and after a few seconds two very disheveled people came out.

"It's her." Draco glared, gesturing at me, but staring at his best friend.

"What is me?"

"You are fucking annoying, that's what you are." He growled, turning back to Blaise, who just shrugged.

"Not much you can do, man." Was all he said.

Don't forget to review-


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- Hey everyone! I probably won't normally be updating this much, but I am really excited about this story! I just want to let you know that they are in their **Sixth Year** in this story! I suppose I did not make that clear before :P

I successfully managed to persuade the hat to place me in Slytherin, although it told me I was too good for the house. I was glad that Professor McGonagall picked me up from the train personally, and sorted me into a house without the rest of the school watching me. When she brought me to the Great Hall, I took a seat beside Blaise, but Draco made me sit between the two, so he could talk to me, even though dinner was practically over.

"Where have you been?" He whispered in my ear.

"Getting sorted. Where do you think?"

"I thought I told you to wait outside the compartment while I changed?"

"Maybe you should have just put on your robes, while you and Greengrass were getting clothed again." I winked. Blaise, who had been eavesdropping, laughed.

"And I thought I was the only one brave enough to talk to you like that." He grinned.

"Shut up, Blaise. At least I get some."

That was the moment Parkinson's decided to come talk to me, her eyes full of fear, as she gave a small bow. The three of us burst out laughing, as she blushed. "I am sorry for being mean to you, D'Armitz. I didn't know who you were." Then she quickly scurried away.

"You know, if you are really a Slytherin, you can have fun with that." Draco informed me.

"I won't though." I responded. Draco's eyebrows shot up.

"You have always been too nice for your own good, D'Armitz." He replied.

"How would you know?" Blaise wondered.

"This jackass was my best friend, from age's eight to eleven." I said.

"We were inseparable." Draco smiled at the memories.

"But then when he got here, I wrote to him once a week, for three months, until I got a letter that said something about him not wanting to be, and I do believe I quote, 'tied down'." I explained. "As if I, an eleven year old, would have wanted to go out with you. Even now, when I am seventeen."

"And yet I see you still remember what my letter said." His smile was mischievous.

"Yeah, haven't you ever wondered why when your mom came to visit me, after she returned to your house, you got in trouble?" I smirked.

"Because it still hurts, and you cry about it every night?" he smirked back.

"Aw, you are cute. Thinking I cared? Honey, maybe we didn't have boys going to the same school as us, but I still know the difference between the face of a Hag," I gestured to Draco. "And someone actually human looking."

"Aw, you are cute. You think I didn't notice you checking me out, when I first came into the compartment this morning." He grinned. I blushed. I can't believe he saw that.

"Bex, Professor Dumbledore wants to talk to you I think." Blaise said. Draco winced at the use of my name. I wrinkled my eyebrows, but the Headmaster had reached me already.

"Hello Miss D'Armitz. I just wanted to welcome you to our school. I know it is very difficult switching schools in the Wizarding world, but I am glad Mr. Malfoy, and Mr. Zabini are showing good leadership, and welcoming you. Come with me, if you are finished eating, and I will show you to where your rooms will be. Your father wanted Mr. Malfoy to room near you, so Mr. Malfoy would you come too."

I nodded, interested to think this was another one of my father's enemies. He had too many.

He took us to a portrait on the third floor of an auburn haired woman holding the hand of a man with jet black hair and glasses. I felt like I had seen the man before.

"This is Lillian and James. If you ever feel like hearing a most endearing love story, I would suggest asking them." Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling. "The password is Savior. Enjoy."

With that, the old man turned and left. I had the feeling that if I wanted to do something for my father, I would shoot the killing curse at him. I could have if I wanted to, but I didn't want to. That old man seemed like he was a most interesting character.

Draco was silently watching me, then finally said: "Are you going to go in? You are blocking the way."

I rolled my eyes, and entered the common room. It was spacious, and bright. Deep purple, and silver, like my room at home.

"They obviously decorated before they knew I was coming." Draco groaned.

"They obviously thought you were a girly man." I rolled my eyes, looking into the little study room. It was full of bookshelves, and had a big desk, where we could work together if we wanted, or we could be at separate ends. It followed the colour scheme from down the hall. Up the stairs, I accidently entered Draco's room first, which was green and silver, making me roll my eyes again. He might as well be my father.

Next to his room, was a bathroom we would have to share, that was white all white, although there were red towels and accessories. Finally I reached my room. It was lime green and white, with a big king sized bed in the middle of the room covered in a warm looking quilt, and pillows. There was a TV on one wall, and there were books well read on the other wall, with a walk in closet too. I just knew my father had had something to do with the decoration, considering the books were all mine from home.

A letter sat on the bed.

_Dear Rebecca, _

_I hope your room is to your liking. I had a house elf do it just as I knew you would like it. I hope they were competent to do it as I wanted it to be. If a teacher comes in, it will look like they had wanted it to; house colours and a bore, but I thought you would be more at home like this. Tell the Malfoy boy if he wants his room re-done, he must only ask. _

_Your Father_

It was the things like that which made me want to cry. How could that man be so… sweet to me, but so… well he was the Dark Lord to everyone else? It didn't seem right.

I took the letter, and pinned it on a board on the wall, then went into my closet to get some clothing for bed. When I came out of the bathroom, and went back into my room, Draco was looking at the letter I had just pinned.

"That's private." I growled.

"Hm?" He jumped. "Oh. Sorry, I just…" He rouged, and it was especially obvious on his pale cheeks, as it was with me.

"Just get out, Draco. It's been a long day." I said.

"D'Armitz, does everyone still call you Bex?" He asked.

"Just your Mom, and Blaise." I shrugged. Why did he care?

"Would it be all right if I did too?" he wondered. I stared at him for a moment, and then a memory hit me.

"Of course you can. You did, after all, give me the nickname." I noted.

"I didn't think you remembered." He was all he said, as he started to head for the door, but when he was about to leave, he turned to me again. "I'm sorry about the letter." He said.

I couldn't help but wonder whether he meant the one from all those years ago, or reading my father's letter, but I shut the door behind him, and crawled into my bed, hiding under the covers.

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- Enjoy, Read, and Review everyone! :)

In the middle of the night, I was suddenly woken to the sound of someone opening my door. I felt my heart beating so fast, I thought it would jump out of me, as I grabbed my wand from my bedside table, lighting it. There stood a sleeping Draco. He was sleep walking towards me. What did they say about sleepwalkers? Never wake one. Well I didn't. Not until he fell onto my bed anyways.

"Draco!" I exclaimed, waking him up. He groaned, rubbing his eyes. "You sleep walk, eh?" I answered his questioning looks.

"Shit." He muttered, getting paler then he was before it that were even possible. "Sorry." His voice was thick, and full of something. It was obvious he was hiding something. "I just… I know you aren't going to believe me, but when I sleep walk somewhere, I won't stop, until I get to stay there. I should have warned you before tonight."

I wasn't sure what to say. Was this some weird way of trying to get in my bed? No, if that was what he was trying to do, he would know that my father would kill him. "You can't be serious." I said, and he sighed.

"No, I'm not. Well I sort of am." He frowned, trying to decide whether to explain it or not. "Well I kind of have to explain it to you, or you will experience some weird things."

"You are kind of freaking me out, Draco. Everything all right?" I said, patting the spot beside me. He sat down, looking more pissed off by the second. I wrinkled my eyebrows, wondering what the hell was going on.

"Stop doing that!" He cried out suddenly, pushing his face into my pillows.

"Stop doing what?" I couldn't help but smile, and I had no idea why.

"Well I was telling you to stop doing that with your eyebrows, but now I'm telling you to stop scrunching your nose." He growled, his voice muffled from my pillows. "It's fucking cute."

"Ha!" I scoffed. "You think it's cute, that I scrunch my nose, when I smile?"

"I can't help it, dumbass. Don't take it personally." He replied. "Do I sound happy that I said that?"

"No." I admitted. "Why did you though?"

"Because. I'm a good damn half-Veela. I can't fucking help it." He grunted.

"You… are a Veela?" I said in wonder.

"Yes."

"And you can't help but think I'm cute?"

"Yes. Did I not just say that?"

"What the hell? Do you think that is funny?" I snorted. "You are not half-Veela, and you don't think I'm cute."

He suddenly whipped up, his glare fully pointed at my, and looking like it could kill. "This isn't funny, Rebecca. I am not making this up, and if you want proof, here you are." He hissed fangs suddenly extended from his mouth, and I gasped.

"I am dreaming, aren't I? I just _want _to think you are calling me cute. I just want to think that I suddenly hold power over you…. Oh God, I really am a Slytherin!" I muttered, hysterically.

"Calm down. You aren't dreaming, this is real, and no, I don't think you are a real Slytherin. You are too damn good. I can tell." He looked a little sick. "Please stop having so many emotions. It is overwhelming."

"Well at least you weren't fucking told that the guy you are living with is a Veela! And…" I gasped again. "If you are feeling what I'm… feeling, you are… I am.. Holy fucking mother of Merlin!" I felt ill all of the sudden, and in an instant, Draco was holding a bucket in one hand, and my hair in another, as I got sick.

"Good to know you are happy about being my mate…" He grumbled.

"Your mate… my father is going to kill you." I said finally, after a quick drink of water.

"Or my birthday. Depends on what comes first."

"This can't be. Wouldn't you have known years ago, when we were little?"

"No. You don't get to find out, until you have reached maturity, which is age sixteen. Of course you can still fool around with other girls, until you meet your mate, but you ruined that." Draco's voice was full of anger, and disgust. It made me feel awful, like I had done something wrong. "Dammit, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I just… I just don't know… It is stressful. If I hadn't met you again, then I would have lived a happy, single life my whole life. I was going on with the idea that hopefully I wouldn't."

"I didn't mean to…" I whispered, and he groaned, putting his arm around me.

"Don't be sorry or anything. I am not upset with you, or anything. I just am upset with the fact that I am Veela!"

"Draco, I just want to go to sleep." I said tiredly. This was way too much for me, when I should have been asleep.

"Okay. But do you mind if… If I just stay here?" He asked.

I sighed, knowing I would just lay there all night anyways, so I nodded, crawling under the covers. He gave me a small smile, and climbed in the other side. It was weird. Pretty much as soon as I lay down, I fell asleep, even though my mind was whirling with thoughts.

A/N Alright, so I cannot just wait for the Draco/Bex stuff. I am so not good at writing that! Hope you enjoyed!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- ENJOY! And thanks to awesome reviewers who review! Especially Kiho-Chyan, because… well because Kiho's awesome :)

In the morning, I woke up with his arm wrapped tightly around my waist. I couldn't believe that it was all real. It couldn't have been. That was crazy. I hadn't seen the kid since I was eleven, and then the first time I see him again, I find out I am his mate?

There were many ways that he could die, now. I could just reject him, or I could just tell my father…

"As much as you are my mate, and you are correct, my life depends on you, I do not think it is okay that your thoughts feel… violent, or hurtful towards me."

"I didn't… I was thinking about how I could kill you." I admitted, and his face turned horrified. "Not that I was planning on! I was just thinking… you can't tell anyone that you found your mate. If you do, my Dad will kill you, before it is too late. He is always telling me it is only him forever."

Draco grimaced. "That sounds very… creepy."

"Do you know who my father is?" I rolled my eyes.

"Touché." He agreed, sitting up, and rubbing his eyes. "I used to have so much troubles getting out of bed, but every time I wake up near you, it's just like… it is easy."

"I am not sure what to say to that." I replied, getting out of my bed, and going into my closet to grab something to wear. When I came back out, he was stretching, and showing how nice his bare chest was. He had abs. Like a six pack. He was so…

"That's cute. You think I'm hot, don't you?" He mocked me. I returned a very dirty look, thinking angry, hateful thoughts. "Ouch." He frowned in reply. "Stop it."

"Don't make fun of me." I mumbled, going to the bathroom. After a quick shower, I went back into my room, where Draco had fallen back asleep. I rolled my eyes, and dried my hair with my wand, then went to go downstairs, but he was suddenly following me.

"Wait for me. Where are you going?"

"Breakfast. I didn't eat supper last night." I answered, even though I wasn't completely sure how to get to the Great Hall.

"Wait for me." He said, running to his room. It took a few minutes, but he finally came out, and we began our walk to the Great hall.

"So what does being your… mate mean?" I asked.

"It means that I will gravitate towards you. I feel compelled to hold you, even right now. It kind of charges me. I will feel tired, until I do something, such as hold your hand. I want to protect you from anything I think could hurt you, even emotions. I get to feel what you feel, and after I mark you-if you choose to be marked- you will get to feel what I feel." He described. "And marking you is just me biting you. I don't really understand it, but it kind of gives you a few Veela traits. But just the basics, like feelings. After a marking, you would have to be with me forever. There would be no way out of it for either of us."

That thought scared me. No way out? No escape plan? If he was dead, I was dead too? If I died, he died too?

"Hey, you still have six months to decide." He assured me. "You don't have to be marked. If you don't then you get to go on with a normal life."

I nodded, thinking that I would have to go to the library, and read about all of this. It was crazy.

After breakfast, I did just that. I managed to lose Draco, hoping that he wouldn't be able to find me, and started walking around, remembering I had no idea where I was going. Well I wasn't going to let anyone know that, so I just started wandering around, hoping I would end up there somehow.

After an hour, I finally turned to a portrait of a huge, fat lady.

"Excuse me, but could you tell me where the library is?"

"I could, but I've got something better!" She smiled, turning around. I wasn't sure where she went, but soon she came back, and she opened, as if a door. Out came Hermione Granger.

"The Fat Lady said you were lost, and needed to get to the library?" Hermione wondered.

"Yes, but I'm sure you are busy. You don't have to show me."

"No, it's fine. I was headed there anyways." She turned and started walking. I sighed and followed. This was getting tiresome. I couldn't become friends with her, or her friends. It wouldn't do.

"So how do you like Hogwarts?" She wondered, jolting me out of my thoughts.

"Uh… It's nice. To be honest, I really miss Beauxbatons, but this school is cool."

"Did I hear that you get your own private room?"

"Yep."

"Geez, that isn't fair! Normally only the Head girl and boy get a private room, but you do too?" she laughed. "I hope to Merlin I get head girl next year."

"I guess I was lucky to find you there then." I was finding myself enjoying myself. I couldn't be mean to this girl, just because she was a mudblood. It seemed she was thinking similar thoughts though.

"You know, you are the nicest Slytherin I have ever met, other than Blaise." She grinned.

"Thanks, Hermione." I beamed. That felt good. "You seem like the bookish type, right?"

"There are rumors going around the school that I live in the library." She giggled, and I joined her.

"Believe me, I had the same thing going around school in Beauxbatons."

"How did you girls live there, with no boys? I mean, I've never had a boyfriend, but it would be weird having no guy friends…"

"Beauxbatons is apparently a charm school in a muggle town in France," I shared. "We used to sneak out and go party with the muggle kids."

"Wow, after meeting the girls in fourth year, I never would have thought." She smiled.

"Oh honey, we don't just let people know." My French accent seemed to get stronger, as I talked about Beauxbatons. It had started to turn a little more English over the summer, like it always did, but I could hardly stop myself from subconsciously switching to French.

"Do you speak a lot of languages?" Hermione wondered.

"I speak English, French, Korean, Japanese, Spanish, Italian, and Greek." I listed off.

"Wow, was that taught at Beauxbatons?"

"No, my Father is very strict about that sort of thing." I murmured, getting quieter. I didn't want to talk about him to her.

Luckily she seemed to catch that, and she changed the subject. "Need any help finding something in particular?" She asked when we reached the library.

"Well, I was doing some research on Veela."

She showed me to that section, and then started to leave me to do as I pleased, but I called after her: "You can call me Bex, Hermione."

She turned, and nodded at me. "I think we are going to be good friend, Bex." She replied. Unfortunately, I had the same feeling.

I grabbed a few books, then curled up, leaning against the bookcase, reading.

I was so absorbed in the books, I didn't notice five hours pass, until Draco was suddenly sitting beside me.

"Oh jeez." I jolted.

"Reading up on my heritage?" He asked.

"I was checking the facts." I shrugged. "Did you know that I can't even touch another guy? If I do you'll find yourself in fits of pain, until I stop."

"In that case, please don't touch any other guys." He pleaded, putting his head on my shoulder, and his hand in mine. For a second, I was surprised, and wanted to tell him to get off, but then I realized I didn't want him to get off. I liked how warm he was. He started to snicker, and I shoved him away.

"You are such a tool. You aren't helping yourself, you know?"

"Come on, Bex. I'm sorry." He said, reaching over for my hand. "I was only teasing!"

"You are going to regret teasing later on." I said, even though I didn't mean it. I couldn't let him just die…

"Please! I didn't mean it." He begged, making me smirk.

"Only because you are practically on your hands and knees." I let him take my hand. He groaned.

"Does this mean anytime I want to hold your hand, I will have to beg?"

"I told you, you would regret teasing later on." I laughed.

"You are a terrible mate." He muttered.

We continued to sit there, until a little girl in Gryffindor robes entered the shelves. She was looking up, and trying to reach a section, but was too little.

"Scram kid." Draco growled at her. Her eyes went huge, looking at us, and I smacked him.

"Draco! Don't be a jerk! You don't have to scram. Do you need some help?" She silently nodded, and I stood up, leaving a staring Draco on the floor. "Which book did you want?"

She told me the title, and I reached it down to her. "Thank you! My mom got me a magical rabbit for a going away present, and Spots started flying, but I don't know how to get her down." The girl said with pride.

"That is so cool! I am sure that book will help." I had read the book before. "In fact, I believe Magical Rabbits can be enticed with a little bit of chocolate."

The girl nodded again, and left to get her rabbit down. When I sat back down, Draco was glaring at me.

"You should have been a damn Gryffindor. You realize you are ruining what it means to be a Slytherin, by being so nice?"

"Well sorry. I guess I should have been." I went to look at my book again, but Draco sighed.

"I came to get you for lunch anyways. You are almost worse than Granger. In fact, we have probably missed lunch."

"Sorry. You should have gone without me." I replied.

"We will go to the kitchens, after we check out your books, and put them in the common room." He answered, standing up. He dragged me with him, grabbing the pile of books, and letting me carry the only one I had. As we headed to the librarian, I noticed Hermione at a desk, absorbed in a book.

"You check these out for me. I'll be back." I put the book on his pile, making him send another glare, but went to the desk as I had told him. "Hey, Hermione." I called. She looked up from her book at me. "Did you skip lunch too?"

"Is it that time already?"

"Yeah, Draco and I were headed to the kitchens, if you wanted to join us." I offered.

"Well… normally Harry, or Ron will come get me, but I told them I would be in the room of requirement, so they probably won't know to look for me. Sure." She agreed.

"Cool. We were just going to take my books to our rooms first." Hermione got up, I helped her put her books away, since she didn't want any to take out, and we went to where Draco was waiting.

"What is she doing?" Draco asked gruffly, gesturing to Hermione.

"She's coming to have lunch with us." I smiled.

"You are really trying to piss off your dad, aren't you?"

"My Dad will be pissed off when he finds out what you are, forget about me being friends with a muggleborn." I shrugged.

"Why will your dad be upset?" Hermione wondered.

"You call yourself smart? She's a Slytherin, mudblood. What do you think her father will think?" Draco growled.

"Draco!" I smacked the back of his head.

"Ow! I am just being honest!"

"Well you can find another way to describe her, other than mudblood, you ass." I glowered.

"Fine."

We quickly reached our common room, and I realized this morning I had been going in the total opposite direction, to find the library.

"Wow, that's ironic." Hermione grinned. "Malfoy, living behind the portrait of Harry's parents?"

"Pardon?" Draco scowled, but Hermione ignored him.

"How is our boy doing?" Lillian asked Hermione.

"He's good. He still doesn't know about your portrait." Hermione smiled.

"Good. Especially with who we guard." James said, looking at me. It was a weird feeling, thinking that portraits eyes might just kill you.

"James! She is nothing like her father, and if you are rude to her one more time…" Lillian scolded. James shrugged. "What is the password?"

"Savior." I said, quietly. I hoped the portrait wouldn't out me. The doorway opened, and we went in, listening to Lillian tell James how awful he was for making me feel bad. I liked her, I thought.

"Wow." Hermione grinned. "Your common room is _so _much better than mine! How did you pull that off?"

"Her Dad feels spoiling his daughter would be a good idea." Grumbled Draco.

"Says you! Your parents bought you a Quidditch team for your birthday!" I scoffed.

"I never said my parents didn't spoil me! Besides, I am pretty sure my mom loves you, more then she loves me, and is just trying to make up for it."

"Cissa just needs a girl, sometimes. She has to live with you and your dad, two big control freaks with testosterone issues." I argued.

"Well, I don't care what you think." Draco pouted.

"Whatever. Good reply. I'm going to go put my books in my room. Hermione, come on."

"Right." Hermione followed me upstairs into my bedroom. "You realize the two of you sound like an old married couple, right?"

"Unfortunately."

"He better thank Merlin he has looks, because he sure hasn't got a good attitude." Hermione continued.

"I would completely agree! There was this little girl in the library that needed help, and she was the cutest thing, but Draco tells her to scram." I rolled my eyes. "I wanted to hurt him."

"He's right. You should have been a Gryffindor. Its technically your first day here. I'm sure you can switch!" Hermione teased.

"Ha! I wish. My father would kill the whole Gryffindor house, then the sorting hat, and finally me." I muttered, sounding like I was joking, even though I wasn't.

"Your Dad sounds really strict."

"He is. But there are three things he loves in the world, and only one of those does he treat well. Himself, power, and me."

"And he only treats which properly?"

"Me."

"So I thought."

"Let's just go to lunch." I said, tired of this. It scared me how easy she was to talk to. Before I knew it, I would be best friends with her, and Harry. I don't think I would continue to be alive after that. She followed me down stairs. Draco was sitting with Blaise, and he looked like he was about to fall asleep.

"Hermione!" Blaise jumped up, surprised. "I mean… Granger. Hi."

"Hello…" Hermione said, looking at him oddly.

"I am just surprised you are here. That's all." Blaise looked like he would be bright red if his dark skin would have shown it.

"O-kay…" She dragged out the word, still a little weirded out.

"Bex, come fix Draco." Blaise finally changed the subject, in attempts to make it less awkward.

Remembering what I read in the book, about how if a Veela wasn't in contact with his mate for hours, then they would start to get tired. Brief moments of contact weren't enough either. He had to be in continuous contact for a while. Sighing, I grabbed his hand, and he instantly jolted awake,

"Hi." He smiled, a real, genuine smile. I liked his smile. I pulled him up, and the four of us headed to the kitchens.

"Are you two together?" Hermione wondered, as Draco snaked his arm around my waist, pulling me as close to him as he could. I felt like electricity was bouncing from body to body, and I liked the feeling, even if I wasn't sure I always like Draco.

"More like stuck together." I answered.

"It isn't my fault!" Draco told me, defensively.

"I never said it was." I smirked.

"You are fucking annoying." He said.

"You are such a twit."

"My God. I never realized how annoying you really are." Blaise told his best friend.

"You know what Blaise?" Draco turned to look at his friend.

"You can't even try that 'at least I get some' crap on me anymore." Blaise leered.

"Blaise stop being mean to Draco. He is having troubles dealing with all of this anyways." I mediated. "Now, Hermione. Are you dating either of those boys I've heard you spend all of your time with?"

"No. Merlin no. They are practically my brothers."

"Good. They both seemed a little desperate." I responded bluntly.

"That was actually the first time I've seen them get that desperate." Hermione defended.

I didn't really understand what she meant, and Draco must have felt my confusion. "I don't know if you've realized, but you are tall, curvy, and gorgeous, love." He told me. My face turned bright red, and I tried to hide my face in Draco's shoulder.

"Do you not notice all the guys staring at you?" Hermione asked wide eyed. "This morning, to all the girls, you looked like you had just gotten up, thrown on some dress, shoved you hair in a ponytail, and left, but to every guy in this school, you look like you are a wizarding model! And wizarding models are insanely pretty with the spells they put on themselves."

"Well I don't put any spells on myself." I said, not knowing what else to say.

"Lucky bum." Hermione said, pretending to be irritated.

"Bex doesn't look right to me." Blaise blurted out, making me laugh, because I knew exactly what looked right to him. Short, brown haired, and bookish.

"Stop laughing. I can't help but laugh, when you laugh." Draco said, laughing too.

We arrived at a portrait, and Blaise tickled the pear in the picture, revealing a gate way into a huge room full of house elves. Draco told them just to bring us some sandwiches, with me calling out please after them, and scowling at him for not using his manners.

"You are a Veela, aren't you?" Hermione asked me.

"No," I said slowly. "What makes you think that?"

"Well it would make sense. Why you are so pretty. But I guess it makes more sense that Draco is the Veela, in your relationship."

"Why are you so insistent one of us must be a Veela?" Draco glowered.

"Well it is pretty obvious, isn't it?" Hermione said nonchalantly taking a bite of her sandwich, continuing after she swallowed. "You two are stuck together? Bex had to come downstairs and 'fix' you, because you were so tired, you could hardly stand up? And why else would you just randomly think to yourself 'I'm going to get up and research Veela's today'?"

"And I guess there is no way you can deny my insane good looks." Draco winked, putting his chin on my shoulder, his mouth full of food, but I shoved his arm away from me in disgust.

"You are so full of yourself." I told him.

"And you are so modest. Makes for a perfect couple." He grinned at me.

"Ewe."

"You two need counseling." Blaise suggested.

"Shut up, Blaise." We said at the same time.

REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- Enjoy! And review! Thanks to xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, .Apples, and Kiho-Chyan for reviewing every chapter! :)

Three weeks later, I was sitting in the window seat in my room, staring at the stars, when two owls blocked my view. Sighing, I opened the window, allowing them to drop the letters in my lap, then fly away. First I opened the one from the one that was so white, it almost blinded me. That would be from my father. He never did anything halfway.

_Dear Rebecca, _

_I hope you are not still angry with me. I notice you haven't written. _

_Your father. _

As if it weren't short enough. Sighing, I grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill.

_Father, _

_Thanks for the room. I love it, and I think Draco likes it too, even if he won't admit it to me. I am doing well. I am studying hard, as always. _

_Sincerely, _

_Rebecca _

To be honest, while I would rather have been at Beauxbatons, I was just fine at Hogwarts, but I was too stubborn to let my father know that. Next, I addressed the second letter.

_Rebecca, _

_I have come across the knowledge that you have been doing something's your father would not approve of. We need to talk. Come to my office._

_Severus Snape _

Shit. That was not a good sign. Maybe it was the jerk of worry I had felt, but Draco immediately came and sat across from me.

"What's up?" He asked, and in response I tossed him the letter. After reading it, he sighed. "You are lucky Snape is will probably keep your secret for you."

"Can you take me to him?" I asked, and Draco lead me to the potions room. I was constantly getting lost, over the past few days.

When we arrived at his office, Draco went back to our rooms, after I assured him I could find my way back.

"Rebecca." Snape said stiffly, when I entered his office. He was standing with Professor Dumbledore, and suddenly I was that much more worried. "You may take a seat." He gestured to the seat.

"I know who you actually are, Rebecca." Dumbledore said. "And I also know you feel nothing against muggleborns. I know that you are a very nice person, and I would like to inform you that we are not planning on outing you to your father. Severus is on our side."

I didn't know what to say. Severus Snape was one of my father's most trusted followers, but he was betraying him? So was I though…

"I am not going to ask you to betray your father, Rebecca, but I wanted you to know that we will protect you, if you ever find yourself needing protection." Was all Professor Dumbledore said.

"I don't need protecting. Not right now." I said.

"I would also like to make sure you know that your father will not stand for you being friends with a muggleborn, and you know what that will result in." Her death. That's what he left unsaid. He would never kill me, but he would kill the next best thing, just as he would with Draco.

With that, I was dismissed, and I headed back up to the Common room, where Draco was waiting in my bedroom. He looked just as upset as I felt.

"What did Snape want?"

"Draco, I think it would hurt you a lot more, than if I didn't tell you." I murmured. I hadn't slept in the same bed as Draco since the first night, but as if it were natural, he adjusted himself so that I could sit between his legs, with my back on his chest, and his arms around me.

"I don't know about that." He told me. I would have answered, but I was already falling asleep.

The next morning, I managed to get dressed, and out the door, before Draco woke up. I needed to talk to someone, but Draco certainly wouldn't be that person. I almost jogged to the Great Hall, which was almost empty, save for a few students, including the person I was looking for.

"Blaise. Come on." I ordered, dragging the dark skinned boy out of the room with me, and into an empty classroom. I sent a silencing charm, and another locking anyone out, and sat down on the desk.

"What do you need, Bex? Apparently I am at your service." He said wryly.

"Well you know all my secrets, so who else would I talk to?" I asked defensively.

"I should stop being a nice guy." He groaned. "So what's up?"

"Dumbledore knows, and Snape is a double agent." I said.

"Legit?"

"Yes. And then Dumbledore started spouting this crap about protecting me, and how I was going to get Hermione and people killed by being their friends." I explained.

"Bex, you know that's true." Blaise said quietly.

"I know, but I just… I don't know what to do. I'm not ready to be one of those people who hate my father. I know he is terrible, but I just… I don't know what to do…"

"Do you want to keep being friends with Hermione?" He asked.

"I don't know! She is a really nice person, and we seem to have a ton in common, but her best friend is going to kill my father. I don't know if I can deal with that."

"You should tell her who you are."

"Tell her? Are you crazy?"

"No. Hermione is the smartest witch I have ever met. She could help you a hell of a lot more then I could." Blaise shrugged.

"Blaise, do you think Draco will be cool with the whole against my Dad thing?"

"I think he kind of has to be. If he isn't, he'll die. Maybe you should tell him. I bet he already knows though. You aren't exactly good at hiding it the way you are becoming best friends with a muggleborn. You are probably lucky the Slytherins are too afraid of you to tell their parents."

I felt like crying, and quickly found myself doing so. Blaise moved onto the desk I was sitting on, beside me, and put his arm around me, trying to comfort me, but I was hit with an unexpected pain in my chest. I felt like I couldn't breathe, and jumped away from Blaise, both of our eyes full of shock, wondering what had happened.

Soon enough, there was a loud banging on the door, and we removed the charms, still shocked. There stood a furious looking Draco. He seemed to glow, his icy eyes, glaring at Blaise. It took him a second to see me, and his glare didn't lessen.

"I thought I told you not to touch any guys." He hissed. I felt terrified, suddenly.

"I... I didn't mean to. I was just… I was crying, and Blaise was just trying to make me feel better." I explained. He must have felt my fear, because then he was holding me, and apologizing.

"I was trying to make myself angry at you instead, because I wouldn't hurt you, but the Veela in me wanted to rip Blaise to pieces." He informed me. I shuddered against me, feeling sick, but I didn't want him to let me go. As much as he scared me sometimes, I felt the safest when he held me.

It took a few minutes, but I managed to stop crying, and Draco let me go. "I swear to Merlin, Bex, don't go in the morning without telling me. Please."

"I won't." I whispered. "We need to go have breakfast though, or we'll be late."

We went to the Great Hall, and sat with Blaise, who had left, after he realized how angry Draco had been.

"I'm sorry, mate." Draco said to Blaise. "I've got to control this." He sounded frustrated, and I noticed he refused to take his arm off of me.

"It's all right man. I get it."

I was suddenly struck with a thought. Blaise understood Draco's problems way too well. "You certainly know a lot about Veela…"

"Well of course. My best friend is a Veela." He excused himself quite abruptly after this, and went out to gather his books before class.

I watched after him, wondering what his problem was.

"Curiosity killed the cat" Draco murmured.

"I am not a cat, am I?" I replied, waving at Hermione from across the hall.

A/N- REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Sorry it's been so long! I kept forgetting to upload the chapter! Read and REVIEW!

After classes, I was sitting in the common room waiting for Hermione to come help me with Transfiguration. Draco came in, and immediately picked me up, and sat with me on top of him in one of the chairs.

"What are you up to?" He asked. His eyes were closed, and he buried his face in my copper coloured hair.

"Waiting for Hermione. And you better be nice. She is helping me with my transfiguration."

"Fine. But just so you know, I'm not going to leave."

"Yes, you are, dumbass."

"No I'm not. Flitwick is making me help Pansy with Charms."

I groaned. Every time the girl saw me now, she bowed, and was too stupid to figure out that would get me in a ton of crap. "You suck, Malfoy." I muttered.

"I do not. I do not believe Flitwick would ask me to help another student if I 'sucked'. I believe the word you were looking for, is fantastic." He grinned. "Say it with me, Bex. 'You are fantastic, Draco'." He instructed.

"You are fantastic, Draco," I repeated, surprising him. "At sucking." I added, making him scowl at me. I giggled, and leaned against him. "Your scowls are becoming permanent."

"In one day, you make me smile more than I ever did before." He said. I felt something drop inside of me. I wasn't sure why it bothered me so much, but it did. "But then you make me really, truly, actually smile more in an hour, than I have in my whole life." I beamed at him. He could be so sweet sometimes.

I was so busy considering this, I didn't even notice him leaning towards me, until he kissed me. I felt butterflies in my stomach, and I let him tangle his hands into my hair, holding me closer. I felt like my insides would melt.

He let me go, both of us staring at each other, and wondering what had just happened. "Bex…" He started, and I realized that his fangs had extended like they had the first night. I shook my head, not sure I wanted him to ruin everything, by talking, and cuddled my head to his chest. For a moment, he hesitated, then relaxed, resting his head on top of mine.

We were enjoying our time, half hoping it wouldn't end, and half hoping it would. Draco tempted me in a way that made me uncomfortable; like I wouldn't be able to control myself. We were interrupted by two things though; the entrance of Pansy, and an owl. The owl was a red colour that matched my hair, confirming that it was from my father, before I even looked at the letter.

Pansy's face was a similar colour as she stared at me sitting on top of Draco. I remembered Draco mentioning to me the other day that Pansy thought they might still end up together.

"Excuse me. I'm going to read this in private." I said, holding up the letter. I went up to my room, shutting the door behind me, and opened it.

_Dear Rebecca, _

_Severus tells me you are doing well, and that you seem to have made a good many friends. I hope they are acceptable Slytherins. I thought I might update you on my progress. I'll meet you in the fire at eleven tonight. Do not miss it. _

_Your father_

That made me nervous. I quickly grabbed a parchment and a quill, writing him back.

_Dear Father, _

_The Headmaster is watching the floo. I don't think it would be safe, even if you shielded it, he would still be alerted. They are acceptable Slytherins. In fact, I am sure you would be happy to know Draco and I have hit it off quite well._

_Rebecca _

I wondered how he would take that. Not very well I expected, but I could always clear that up later. I went back down the stairs, to see if Hermione was there yet, and instead found Pansy. Pansy with her face attached to something. Pansy with her face attached to _my _Veela. I suddenly felt incredibly stupid. The asshole was kissing Pansy. I silently ran out of the Common room, summoning my books with me. I wanted to slam the door on my way out, but Lillian and James beat me to it, slamming their portrait themselves.

I heard Draco calling after me, but I quickly hid behind a statue. I hoped his stupid 'Veela' senses wouldn't find me. What bullshit.

As I had hoped, he ran right past me, passing Hermione without a word. As soon as she came into my reach, I pulled her behind the statue with me, covering her mouth. She saw my tear covered cheeks, and didn't say a word, just checked if the coast was clear, then brought me to the Gryffindor common room.

When we got there Lavender Brown was sitting on her bed. She jumped when the girls entered, and Hermione gave him an apologetic smile. "Sorry, Lav, we need to talk, and apparently their common room is in use. We'll just put a silencing charm on my part of the room."

"That's fine, you can stay out here. I was going out anyways." She shrugged, finishing what she was doing, then left.

"What is wrong, and why is Malfoy looking for you?" Hermione wondered.

I couldn't help it. I blurted it out. It was a complete accident. "I was telling my stupid father I don't stupid care how his stupid progress in killing muggleborns is going, and I…" I stopped realizing what I had said. "Shit!"

Hermione's eyes were wide. "What does that mean? Is your Dad a deatheater?"

"Hermione look, I… I don't support my Dad at all. I think he is a bastard, and I wish he would treat everyone like he treats me."

"So your dad is a Deatheater?" She asked. "Look that's fine. You can't control your parents." I was relieved to hear her say that, even though she hadn't heard the worst of it yet.

"My Dad isn't a Deatheater. He is _The _Deatheater." I told her, hoping she would understand what I meant. She did.

"You are Voldemort's daughter?" She cried out in disbelief.

"Yes, but before you go getting angry, Dumbledore knows, and I'm trying to work on accepting the fact that my Dad has to die, but I'm going to help get rid of him." I hadn't realized I was going to until a few seconds ago, when I realized how much this would bother the girl in front of me. She maybe a mudblood, but if I were ever to have a best friend, it would be her.

She didn't say anything, and I glared at the floor, hoping she wouldn't be angry with me, while being angry at myself for telling her.

"I just.. this is a lot to take in. If Dumbledore knows, then I'm going to trust you because you are the first person I have met that will live in the library with me, but at the same time, I think you should go, right now." She said.

I nodded, getting up. I made it out of the door, before I started to sob, and was half way down the stairs, when she came out.

"Wait, Bex. I can't do that. It's your Dad, not you. Come back, and tell me what you were telling me about before."

"Hermione, you don't have to talk, if you don't want to. I get it if you need some time."

"But that is your Dad, not you." She said, walking down to me. "You are a really great person, and I don't want to hate you because your Dad is the biggest twit to ever be alive." With that, she gave me a hug, and then pulled me back into the dorm room.

We settled back on the couch, and I spilled about how I had caught Draco and Pansy.

"I don't even know that I believe _he _kissed her. I just flipped out, and I felt empty, and alone. I don't know what to do. He is still looking for me. I can tell."

"You'll have to go talk to him, Bex. Whether some other girl kissed him or not, he is still bonded to you. He couldn't know all your emotions like that without it. There isn't a spell that exists that could do that."

"I know. I just… He kissed me. I liked it so much, that it is scary to me. I felt… completed somehow."

"And that scares you?" She looked confused.

"Well it's just… my Dad has told me ever since I met him, it is just me and him. I don't necessarily believe that, but I guess I always have believed that it is just me. I have never been friendless, but my friends are always changing. If Draco makes me feel complete right now, what will happen when he loses interest?" I wondered.

"Honey, first off, you obviously haven't been friends with the right people. I certainly won't lose interest in being your friend, if just because I am about a million times more boring then you." Hermione teased. "And Malfoy physically cannot lose interest in you. Besides, it is pretty obvious to me, he would be in love with you whether he were a Veela or not. Even before the Veela kicked in, there were only two girls who could say no to him; Ginny and myself, but you tell him no all of the time. He finds it endearing. And even if you don't say no all the time, you will still be a billion times nicer than him, and smarter, and beautiful." She listed.

"Thanks, Hermione." I gave her a sad smile. "You are a good friend."

"I can't say you are too bad yourself." She winked at me. "What do you say we sneak back into your dorm room, and have ourselves a nice slumber party until your prick of a boyfriend returns."

"He isn't my boyfriend." I blushed.

"All right, betrothed. Whatever you want to call him."

"Hermione!" I couldn't believe she was saying that! My face had to look like a tomato by now though. She laughed, until Lavender came back up.

"Draco Malfoy is outside looking for you, Rebecca. Are you here or not?"

"Don't bother, Lavender. I'll go talk to him. Thanks though." I smiled at the girl. She was a bit nervous of me at times, just because I am a Slytherin, and she a Gryffindor, but that was understandable.

"Want me to come with you?"

"No. He'll probably flip out, then get all mushy." I replied.

"Well call him a ferret for me."

"Will do." I nodded, heading down the stairs, but just as I reached the bottom, I tripped, falling on Ron Weasley, who had been walking past the entry.

REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

The whole room went silent, as we heard the scream of agony, coming from outside, and the doorway shook, as something hit it, but didn't open. I quickly got off of Ron, even though my ankle felt like I had sprained it, and backed away from him. Hermione quickly came over, helping me to my feet, and we limped over to the door, just as it shook from another hit. Draco wanted in here badly.

I got out, just in time to catch him, before he could run at the doorway again. Hermione slammed the door behind her, as he grabbed me in his arms. He looked like a madman, with that crazed look in his eyes. It took me a moment to realize he had enormous wings stretched out behind him, with his fangs extended, and his eyes missing their usual spark. Instead, they were full of something I couldn't determine. He was making strange noises, and I couldn't figure out what was going on.

"Draco?" I whispered. Recognition sparked, and his eye started to go back to normal. "I am okay. I just fell down the stairs, and landed on Weasley. I'm sorry." Slowly his wings started to retract, and I realized that was all he needed, assurance. "Let's go back to our common room, where we can talk, okay?"

The growls started to fade, and soon Draco was just Draco again, even though the huge, pitch black wings stayed folded up on his back.

"Bex, I didn't kiss her." He was close to tears now, holding me up. "I really… I didn't want that to happen. I was completely disgusted, and I just…"

"I know. I shouldn't have gotten so upset. Let's just go back to our common room." I told him. He nodded, and I waved at Hermione who just shook her head at me.

He carried back to the common room, because I couldn't walk on my ankle, but every time he tried to walk towards that Hospital wing, I hexed him. By the time we got there, he had twitching ears, toenails sticking out of his shoes, and hair that reached his feet.

I couldn't help but giggle, when he finally put me down, and reversed the spells.

"You are a terror." He muttered.

"I'm your terror, though, Draco." I murmured, pulling him down beside me.

"Why are you acting like nothing is wrong, Bex?" He asked painfully.

"I am acting like nothing is wrong because nothing is wrong, Draco; or at least not for me. I over reacted. Plain and simple." I said with certainty.

"Is it selfish that I can forgive myself easily, just so I don't feel that empty feeling again?" He asked.

"No." I smiled. "It makes me think you are the same old Draco." I leaned up and kissed him, trying to let him know that it was fine.

"I should never have told Flitwick I'd help Pansy. She is a selfish bitch anyways. And pretty damn stupid. Never would have learned anything." He grumbled.

"You are hopeless."

"Hopeless? You are the Dark Lord's daughter, and you are going to a Gryffindor, when you feel upset. And not even just that, but a muggleborn!"

"Don't talk about her like that. She is my friend, and you are going to have to deal with that, if this whole…" I gestured between us. "Thing is going to work."

"Bex, what is the point in me excepting it? Your Dad will kill her when he finds out." I bolted up, away from him, ignoring the pain in my foot.

"You can't tell him."

"I won't."

"I mean it. If you tell him, I will go touch every guy I see, Draco."

"Why are you so defensive about her? She is only a stupid mudblood."

"She is my _friend_, Draco. I don't know if you've noticed, but the only female that has been nice to me since I left Beauxbatons last year, is your mom, and Hermione." I was furious he was acting like she was just a piece of trash.

"Bex…" He looked worried, and I sighed, letting him pull me back onto him. "I know you don't like what your father is doing, and I'm going to try and…" he was interrupted by the sound of someone yelling from the fire down in the common room.

"That'll be Dad." I groaned, knowing he had obviously ignored my earlier letter. Draco helped me downstairs to the fiery face of my father.

"What is wrong? Why is Draco helping you walk?" Was how my father greeted me.

"I fell down the stairs earlier, and I think I sprained my ankle. We were just about to head to the hospital wing, when you flooed."

"Well as long as nothing is going on. I was worried, after your letter." Always the controlling father. "Draco, you can excuse us, until we are finished." My father dismissed. Even though he wasn't completely there, Draco seemed terrified, and went up to his room.

"So how have you been, Daddy?" I asked. I couldn't deny it. I missed my Dad. He was a different person to me, than to everyone else.

"I have been good, Little Lady." Little Lady was the only pet name or nickname my father would use, and only because he was the Dark Lord, and as his daughter, I was the Dark Lady. "I just finished disposing of some rather annoying members of The Order."

He sounded so matter of fact, like it was something people did every day, and like it was okay. It took all my willpower not to shudder.

"That's great, Dad. I hope they weren't giving you too much trouble."

"They never are." He gave me a merry smile. "Tell me about school. About your friends."

"I um… I've found Draco's a really nice guy. We argue a lot, but it is in a friendly way." I assured him.

"I see." He looked happy, pretending to understand. I knew he didn't though. He was a psychopath. Psychopaths don't have friends. They don't love. He didn't even love me.

I felt sick at the realization. My father was just pretending. It was impossible, for him to love me. Someday, he would lose control, and he might not even care.

"Are you alright, Rebecca?" he wondered worriedly.

"I just feel sick, Dad. It's fine. I think… do you mind if I go to bed?"

"Maybe you should come home…"

"I think it's just me being tired. I've actually had a really long day."

"Only if you promise to write."

"I promise." I said not sure if I meant it. He said a quick goodbye, and his face disappeared from the embers.

I put my head in my hands, glad he was gone. I knew I would go to Dumbledore tomorrow. I was ready to have my father killed. I was ready for him to be gone, and stop hurting people.

It was scary, falling asleep on the couch, knowing that my father was going to be dead soon, and it would entirely be my fault.

I woke up with my head on Draco's chest. He had managed to slip himself underneath me, without waking me up. I again managed to slip upstairs, and get dressed without waking him. I was sure he started to fidget, on my way out, but I didn't stay to find out.

First, I went to the hospital wing, and Madame Pomfrey quickly fixed my ankle, muttering about how I should have come sooner.

When I arrived at Dumbledore's office I shuddered, thinking of what I was going to do. My stomach was in knots, and I wondered if I would be able to carry it out.

I wasn't given a choice though, and the statue guarding his office suddenly moved.

"I thought I heard someone up here." The calm voice of Dumbledore came up, and I saw him on the staircase, waiting for me. I stepped on, and we disappeared into his office.

"You knew I was coming. You knew that I was talking to my father last night." I accused.

"You are much cleverer, than Tom."

"He is blinded by hate." I shrugged.

"You are not though. I have noticed you are very good friends with Miss. Granger."

"She is a good person."

"You are yourself. You bring out the best in Mr. Malfoy too. I am glad you are his mate."

I wondered how the old man knew these things, but even my father hadn't been able to deny that he knew things, without ever being told, and always would.

"Thank you, Professor."

"But I do not believe you wanted to come discuss the people we know."

"He has horcruxes." I replied immediately. "There is a diary, a ring, the Hufflepuff cup, the lost diadem, his snake, a necklace, and then one more, but I don't know what the last one is."

"Are you positive?"

"Yes."

"Well the diary, and the ring have been destroyed. The rest we cannot find." Dumbledore said.

I hesitated.

"Rebecca, please remember what you would be doing for the Wizarding world, if you tell me this." He pleaded.

"The necklace… my father doesn't know it, but a house elf by the name of Kreacher has it." I said, my voice wavering. "Last I heard he is under the control of Potter."

"And the others?"

"The Hufflepuff cup is in the vault of Bellatrix Lestrange. There is a curse that everything you touch will multiply. The Diadem is hidden in the castle somewhere, but it cannot be summoned. You have to find it. The snake is hidden in Scandinavia. I don't know where, but I know she is under heavy protection. She's only there because I hate her." I was starting to babble.

I had just told the only person who might be able to kill my father, exactly how. Now I could only hope he succeeded, before my father found out.

"I know it took a lot for you to tell me this, and I think you should be given some information in return. First, is that I know what the last Horcrux is. It is Mr. Potter. Your father put the last part of his soul into him when he was a year old."

That was something my Dad definitely didn't know.

"The second, is that Narcissa Malfoy joined me for tea the other day. She wanted to leave the dark side. Not only that, but she wanted you under protection. That was how I knew about who you were."

I couldn't say I was terribly surprised, after what she had said before I got on the train. She was skilled in legimacey too, so she could protect her mind too.

"The final thing is about your mother. We came into contact with her." He said calmly. I didn't know what to say to that. He couldn't have come into contact with my mother. She didn't want me, and I had finally stopped wanting her.

"I don't care about my mother. I don't have one." I replied, suddenly itching to get up, and leave.

"Rebecca, she wanted to come into contact with you."

"Well then she shouldn't have given me up all those years ago. May I leave?"

"Of course."

With that, I pushed back my chair and started to leave, but he stopped me again. "If you change your mind…"

"I won't."

I stormed out of the office, feeling confused. Why did my mother want back in my life again? She wasn't allowed back in my life. Not after she had just abandoned me. Not after she thought it would be okay to leave me where my father could find me. Not after everything she had done to me.

I didn't feel like going back to our Common room, but I knew I had to. If he wasn't worried already, Draco would be soon. Why did everything have to be so stupid, right now?

As soon as I got back to the common room, where Draco was still sleeping on the couch, the feelings of not wanting to be with him disappeared. I settled myself back on top of him, and his arms instantly went around me. I liked this Draco. The Draco that held me without the questions.

"You are a terrible person." He whispered.

"Why?" I wondered, feigning innocence.

"You are feeling affectionate towards me. More so when I was apparently asleep. You like me better when I'm asleep!" he accused scornfully.

"It isn't my fault, you ask so many questions." I smirked, just to bother him.

"I ask so many questions because you always come back upset, and I don't like it when you are upset." He replied defensively. He was quite openly upset, but my smirk didn't falter.

"Oh calm down, Draco. I was only joking." I leaned up, kissing him on the mouth. I knew he would of glared at me, had he not been busy deepening the kiss. I am not sure how he managed it, but somehow he was on top of me, and my hands had gotten tangled in his hair. He licked my lips, trying to get entrance, but I was sure Draco wouldn't be able to control himself.

Luckily we were interrupted by the entrance of Blaise. As soon as he entered, he made a disgusted noise, and started to turn around. I giggled, and pushed him off of me.

"What's up, Blaise?" I asked.

"I um… I wanted to talk to Draco. Alone." He said.

"All right. I'll meet you guys down in the Great hall. If I'm not there, I'll be in the library." I headed out of the room. Before I could make it out, I could already hear Blaise sounding worried. I wondered what it was about, but if Blaise wanted me to know, he would tell me.

When I was just outside of the Great Hall I heard a voice that sounded familiar, but I couldn't place it. They were yelling at someone else. I moved closer, so that I could hear what they were yelling.

"I want to see my daughter!"

"She doesn't want to see you." I heard the familiar voice of Dumbledore reply.

"I don't care! There are some things that she needs to know!" The lady yell.

"If you do not leave now, I am going to have to force you to leave, ma'am." Dumbledore threatened.

"I don't care what you think, you old fool! She is my daughter, and I can do as I please with her!"

"Do you think she has not gone through enough, knowing about her father? Mrs. Donati, you aren't going to stay, and be the mother she needs you to be, she doesn't need that." This was another woman's voice, and this one I knew. This was Narcissa's voice.

I was too busy listening to them, to notice the boy coming up behind me.

"Eavesdropping, D'Armitz?" Harry Potter asked loudly. I jumped, and whirled around. The adults standing outside of the Great Hall all turned too.

"You asshole." I hissed at the boy who should never have lived, and ran. I wasn't completely sure where I was headed, but I was quickly out of the castle, with a spell that locked the doors shut. That should hold even a powerful wizard like Dumbledore until I reached the forest. I heard them calling after me, but I was furious, and upset. Why did that lady want to see me? Why couldn't she leave me alone? And why hadn't Cissa told me?


	9. Chapter 9

A/N- I just want to say a huge thank you to everyone reading my story. I don't think you realize how much it means to me, especially the reviews. I was not having a very good week, and I read your reviews, and they might be small but they make me SMILE! So I thought I'd update sooner than I have been. **Read, enjoy and REVIEW!**

I stumbled along, blinded by my tears, and quickly found myself lost. Everything looked the same, to me. All of the trees were dark, and full of leaves. It was so covered I could hardly see anything. I could hear things all around me. The rustle of fallen leaves. The crunching of twigs.

Every so often, I saw things around me. Twice I had seen a Gytrash, but I had stunned both of them.

I had to get out of there, before something worse showed itself. Somehow though, I found myself at a lake. This lake was nothing like the black lake. It had clear, bright blue water, and a beautiful waterfall. It was almost so entrancing that I wanted to slip into the water, but somehow I managed to stop myself. There was something funny about this lake.

Then I realized there were voices calling me into the lake. They were singing a song in a language I didn't recognize, but their voices were so beautiful. Even more so, I wanted to slip into the water, but I couldn't do it. There was something about the words…

I backed away from the edge, as they silenced. This was the thing that was worse I had been thinking of. That was when one of them came up, and rested their head on the edge of the water.

She was beautiful, with soft, black hair that was so long, it had to reach at least her waist. Her eyes were violet, and they were trying to hold my gaze, but I didn't want to look anymore, feeling like they would be the last thing I saw.

"You are the girl they talked about." She said. Her voice was surprisingly similar to mine. It made me scared to answer. "You can talk, you know. I bet you can even look at me, after you resisted my song."

"What are you?" I finally said.

"I am the same thing as you." She giggled. "I am a Siren." This proved what I had said before, about something worse. Siren's had the ability to attract people into the water, but the moment you touched their water, you were a goner.

"I'm not a Siren. I am a half-blood witch." I replied.

"She never said you weren't." A male this time. He was just as handsome as she was beautiful. He had the same colour of hair as she had, but I refused to look into his eyes. This only made him laugh a musical laugh. "You can look into my eyes, you know? We may have a little effect on you, because you are half-Witch still, but you are half-Siren. You wouldn't have to stay in our waters."

"I am half-witch, half-muggle." I said, feeling so confused.

"No, you aren't." The girl was starting to get bored. "You are Rebecca, daughter of Delphinia."

"Who is Delphinia?"

"Your mother, silly."

"Where is she?" I wondered if this was the woman from the castle.

"She is somewhere." The boy gestured down. He was much more patient then the girl. "Last I heard, she was trying to find you. Did you know you are the only half-blood of our kind?"

"I don't know what you think you are talking about, but it isn't true." I said.

"It is though. Years ago, Delphinia left our lake, with a man who saved her life. He made a deal with her, that if he let her survive, she would provide him with something to love. That is why your name is Rebecca. It means to bind, because you bound Delphinia and the Dark Lord together." The boy explained.

"I-I betrayed him last night though." I answered.

"Why do you sound so upset about that?" the girl asked. "A half-blood like you is something he would kill. You are more powerful than him."

"I am not…"

"Do you think it was a coincidence that you ended up here, when you were upset?" the girl interrupted. "You are half-Siren whether you admit it. You have all the powers of a witch, a Siren, and when you are marked by the Veela, you will have all those powers too. You are going to be more powerful than anyone else, and you will destroy your father. That is what they say about you, and Siren's prophecies are never wrong. Even the centaur's say you are."

"Sirens can't lie, Rebecca. You know that."

"I need to go back to the castle."

"Well then go back to the castle."

"I can't. I'm lost."

"No you aren't, Rebecca. You wouldn't have found us, if you were lost." With that, the two sirens disappeared into the water, leaving me at the edge. I wanted to cry, but that wouldn't do me any good, so I picked a direction, and walked that way.

I was suddenly struck with fright, as I heard the sound of something pounding towards me, but I was thankful, when it was a centaur.

"Hello, Rebecca, daughter of Delphinia. I am Bane. I was sent by the Sirens to lead you back to the castle. They say you are blocking your instincts."

I wasn't sure what to say, but when he started to walk in a direction opposite of where I had been going, I followed, although I had to run to keep up.

"I know Centaurs can't lie." I said. "So Bane, tell me. Is it true what the Sirens say? About me, being a half-blood."

"Yes. The Dark Lord is the only one who has managed to stay alive, after a Siren decided to kill him." Bane answered me.

"And what do you think of him?"

"The wars of the Wizards are not the business of a centaur." Bane responded.

"But you know my father won't leave you out of the war, if he has a choice. Maybe you don't think it is your business, but he uses everything, and if he can't use it, then it dies"

Bane stopped abruptly. "The business of a centaur is not the business of a witch or a wizard either." I stayed silent for the rest of the walk to the castle. I was so confused, about everything. Why did it all have to happen within the last few days?

Again, Bane stopped. "I suppose it is the business of a Siren though. If we are forced to participate in the war, it will not, I hope, be for the Dark side." He said. "Now go back to the castle, and do not see your mother. She wants your power as much as your father does. Follow the stars, young one." With that, Bane galloped away, and left me to get back to the castle.

He had left me close enough that I could see light peeking through the trees now, and could walk, without having to step around a tree root or a bush every step.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N- Sorry it takes me so long to update everyone, I really need to work on that :P Read, Enjoy, and Review!

The second I stepped out into the clear grounds of Hogwarts, Draco was standing in front of me, looking furious.

"I am never letting you out of my sight again, Rebecca." Draco yelled at me. "The only reason the both of us aren't lost in the forest right now, is because of the centaurs. Your father will be enraged when he finds out where you have been. I can't believe you would do something so… so rash."

"Draco…"

"It has been twelve hours, since you left, Rebecca! Twelve fucking hours! I have been worried sick for twelve fucking hours!"

"I had to go, Draco!" I yelled back, but he wouldn't even listen.

"The only thing keeping me from walking away right now is the Veela in me. I don't want to hear it right now."

I was livid now too. He wouldn't even listen to me.

"Well then you won't hear it." I stormed up to the castle, where Dumbledore was standing in the doorway, with Draco close behind me.

"I think it would be best, if you had something to eat, then went to bed." Dumbledore said. "We can speak tomorrow. Neither of you have morning classes correct?"

I agreed. "I had a pet pygmy puff, once." He said, and wondering what that mattered, Draco and I went to our common room.

We were both still seething, as we sat at the coffee table on the floor, and ate what most have been leftovers from dinner. We both jumped, when Blaise, and Hermione joined us, sitting on the other side of the table, with a large distance between them.

"I have to stay close to you." Draco said angrily. "I can hardly control myself."

""Well don't talk to me." I replied, my voice just as angry. Blaise and Hermione both looked very amused, especially when he very spitefully grabbed my hand.

"Harry wanted to say sorry to you, Bex. He didn't realize they were talking about you." Hermione said.

"That's fine. It made me go out, and I had to." I said, the last part I said with extra emphasis, and a glare at Draco.

"I told you, I don't want to hear it."

"Well I don't have to do what you say, do I?"

"No, but you also don't need to just leave me to worry about you for hours at a time!"

"How about you two talk about this, when you two have calmed down?" Blaise suggested, but our glares both rounded on him making him look quite frightened.

"How about we watch a movie? I have a television. We can distract you two." Hermione tried.

"lets." I agreed.

"No." Draco disagreed, just because I had agreed. He was so frustrating!

"Sorry, Draco. It wasn't really a question." Blaise said apologetically, while Hermione enlarged a charm on her bracelet, and there was suddenly a large television. She turned it on with a tap of her wand, and while the previews started, I noticed Hermione sat on one end of the couch, and Blaise sat on the other end, pressed to the side.

I realized how tired he looked. He looked a little sick, too. I wondered what was wrong with my friend. Draco stood up, and settled on one of the armchairs. I didn't move off my spot on the floor though.

"I'm watching the stupid movie. The least you could do, would be to sit where _I _might be comfortable." He growled. Blaise and Hermione couldn't hold back their laughter, as I stood up, went over to my-the Veela, and jumped on him. He swore, trying to regulate his breathing, after I knocked the breath out of him squirming to get comfortable. "You are so annoying."

"You are too, so shut up." I turned to the television to watch the movie. It was a favourite of mine, Footloose.

"This looks stupid." Draco said, obviously not enjoying the opening sequence of feet dancing.

"You are stupid." I muttered.

"What?"

"None of your business.

"Shut up."

"You shut up."

"I said it first."

"If you have to be first at everything, then shut up first."

"I don't have to be first at everything."

"Yes you do. Now shut up."

"You."

"I told you first."

"No, I did."

"Both of you shut up." Blaise cut in. Both of us did, each had a pout on our faces.

Halfway through the movie though, I fell asleep. It had been a long day, with no food, and no sleep from eight, when I had left, to eight when I returned. Draco made sure not to wake me up, when he carried me to my bed, and told Hermione and Blaise to just stay there, so Blaise slept in Draco's room, while Hermione curled up on the couch.

I woke up for a moment, when Draco was leaving. "Where are you going?"

"To lock Blaise in." He murmured. I didn't want him to leave though, even if I was angry with him. "I'll be back, love." He added, probably feeling it. I managed to stay awake, until he came back in just a pair of pajama bottoms. He lay back down under my blankets, and I rolled into a ball, as he wrapped himself around me. I always felt safest, like that.

In the morning, when I woke up, it was around ten o'clock. Draco was watching me, but he didn't say anything to me. I didn't say anything to him either. I grabbed a pair of sweats from my closet, and went to go to the bathroom, but the door was locked.

"Oh right. I locked it so you couldn't sneak out again." Draco said lazily.

"You did what?" I seethed.

"I-I locked it so you couldn't sneak out again." He repeated.

"You stupid ass control freak!" I screamed at him. "If that spell is not gone, by the time I get dressed, you are so beyond dead, Malfoy. Same thing goes if you ever do it again."

"I can do what I want." He growled, but I ignored him, walking into my closet, shutting the door behind me, and went to get dressed, but suddenly I changed my mind. I was going to make him want me so bad, he would explode when he found out he couldn't have me.

I grabbed one of my school skirts; the one that the house elves had accidently shrunk a little, so it barely reached mid-thigh, followed by a dark green lacy bra, under my white blouse. Green was his favourite colour, and I knew for a fact he thought it was sexy when girls wore it. Or he had, before I became his mate. Next, I put on a cardigan, with the Hogwarts crest, but only so that I could cover up, when I got to Professor Dumbledore's office.

After adding a pair of black flats, letting my curly red hair go loose, and a spritz of the perfume he liked, I as ready, and I went out back to where Draco was waiting.

He wasn't in my room, anymore, and when I went out to the common room, I realized he planned on coming with me to Dumbledore's office. He had his back to me, and I noticed he had taken my earlier idea, and was just wearing grey sweat pants, and a Slytherin green hoody.

"Finally." He muttered, hearing me come down the stairs. As he turned though, he had the exact reaction I had meant for, as his eyes bulged out, staring at my smooth legs, and following them up to my too open blouse. "What the hell? Go back upstairs." He instructed me, without looking at my face.

"I think we have gone over this, Malfoy. You are a control freak, but I don't care. I am not going to listen to you."

"Bex, I mean it."

"I mean it too." I went for the door, but he stopped me, his eyes pleading.

"Bex, I won't be able to control myself."

"Well you better damn try, because I am going to Dumbledore's office, whether you like it or not. The house elves took the rest of my laundry." While I wasn't lying, it also wasn't true. They had taken the rest of my laundry but it was already folded and away in my closet.

"You can't lie to me, Bex."

"I am not."

"Yes you are. I can feel it. You have to understand how much control it takes not to jump you right now, whether you want me to or not. I am part Veela, remember." I guess I realized how much he meant it so I glared, turning around, and going back into my room. I put on my sweats, as I had planned, then headed back downstairs.

"Much better." He said, looking at me, starting with my socks in my sandals, to my hair, now in a bun on top of my head, with only a few strands falling.

"Thanks, Mom." I glared.

"You know, I saved you from a ton of guys trying to drag you into broom closets. You could appreciate me once in a while." I realized that Blaise was still here, although Hermione had left, when he snorted.

"There is nothing to appreciate. I can take care of myself." I grunted. "Or Blaise could. I like him much better at the moment."

"Well you are stuck with me, so get over it." Draco responded.

"You lucky it hurts you that much when I touch another guy, or I might just have to go put my hand on Blaise's shoulder." I growled, but Blaise moved behind Draco.

"Sorry Bex, he's my best mate. I'm not letting you touch me." Blaise said.

"I am out of here." I retorted, walking around the boys, and heading for the door. Draco followed me though. "There are things that Professor and I are going to talk about I would rather not say to you."

"I want to hear them anyways." Draco barked.

"If I tell you them, I think I want to tell you them alone." My voice softened here, because I knew I would tell him everything, but I couldn't do it, somewhere he might get upset. I tried to let him know that through our bond.

"Fine. But I'm walking you there."

"What? Do you think I'm going to go back to the Forbidden Forest? You have to treat me like a little girl?" I said under my breath. I really needed some time to think.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

We walked to Dumbledore's office in complete silence, each as furious as the other. It didn't help him, at least, that he could barely distinguish my anger from his own. I stood there, wondering how to get in, but Draco said: "Pygmy Puff." And the revolving stairs came up. I stood on them, without a second glance at Draco. I knew it probably hurt him, but he was getting on my nerves. He was just so controlling.

Dumbledore had tea waiting on the desk, when I at down on the chair across from him.

"Where did you end up, Rebecca?" He asked, not even bothering with pleasantries. IT wasn't worth it for either of us.

"I ended up at a lake, where the Sirens are." I amitted. "They told me about my mother."

"Good. That is all she wanted you to know. And it is important you do, too. I want to apologize for not telling you myself, but I was not sure how you would take it, right then, so I believed I should have kept it a secret. I didn't realize she would be so desperate to tell you."

"I wouldn't have received it very well." I agreed. "Thanks for being sorry, though."

"Now, with the excitement yesterday, I never had a chance to do anything with the information, but I wanted to ask if you would join the Order. You would be a great help, in our fight. Especially because of how other creatures react to you. The Siren's will fight for you, because you are one of them. Centaurs seem to have a close relationship to the Siren's. The Veela will accept you because they are closely related to Siren's and because you are Draco's mate."

"I just… I don't know. Haven't I already betrayed my father enough?"

"I understand. If you would just consider…" he pleaded. I realized how desperate he was. He didn't think they could win! He thought they would lose. "It's just that, if those species do not see you fighting for the light, they will believe that you are fighting for your father, and it is likely they will follow him, if that is so."

"I need to think about it." I answered.

"Of course. I will send a house elf with lunch to your rooms, and I will also give you the afternoon off. Mr. Maloy, however, I will personally take to class."

"Thank you Professor." I smiled. He seemed to know how much I had to think about. Guess it was obvious though wasn't it?

REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 11

I dedicate this chapter to Kiho, because she is fantastic, and also the reason I have finally remembered to update :-)

"Thank you Professor." I smiled. He seemed to know how much I had to think about. Guess it was obvious though wasn't it?

"I'll show you out." He returned the smile. We went down the revolving stairs, and of course Draco was waiting.

"That was quick." He said, surprised.

"Mr. Malfoy, I have given Rebecca the afternoon, off, however, I would like you to attend classes."

"But Professor!"

"She has a lot to think about Mr. Malfoy, and I think it's obvious you won't let her." Dumbledore said plainly. Draco glared, as the old man went back into his office.

"I don't suppose you'll tell me what it is you have to think about, Bex?" he wondered, turning his glare on me.

"It isn't exactly something I want to say out in the corridor, Draco." I cooperated a little.

"We have an hour, before I have to go to class."

"It's probably going to distract you."

"It is going to distract me anyways." He pleaded. "I can feel your confusion, your anger, and then you feel… good about something all at once. It'll make it better, if I can know what all of it is about."

I sighed, as he slipped his hand around my waist. "I'm afraid you are going to be angry with me."

"I am not going to be any more angry with you than I am, Bex. I don't think it can be that bad."

"You don't know what you are talking about." I replied. I told the portrait of Lillian and James the password, and we entered.

"All right, Bex, so I don't know what I am talking about. I still won't get angry." He went to the armchair we always settled in, and he got comfortable, before he pulled me on to him.

"Yes, you will!" I started crying. "You don't get it."

"I won't get it, until you tell me! Just tell me." He requested, wiping the tears from my eyes. I couldn't help it, though. I spilled.

"I b-b-bet-t-trayed him!" I sobbed. "I c-couldn't d-d-d-do it a-a-anymore, s-so I told the H-headm-master my father's b-biggest sec-cret, and now h-he can k-kill him."

I felt so out of control right now. I couldn't help but tell Dumbledore about the Horcrux's, I couldn't stop myself from running away, and now I couldn't keep one stupid secret to myself.

Draco was silent. His expression was pained, and I felt sure he would be angry with me, for betraying my father. I jumped up, running for my room, slamming it shut behind me and throwing myself onto my bed. I felt so heart broken.

I was sure that he would be with me forever, but now, he was going to be angry. I had started to get used to him, following me where ever and wanting nothing more than to protect me, and hold me.

I was busy thinking this, when I felt a weight on my bed. He laid down beside me, smoothing down my hair. "I knew you were never going to support your father." He said, calmly. "It's okay, now, Bex."

"B-but y-y-you are o-on his-s-s si-d-d-de." I bawled, reaching over, and pulling up his sleeve showing the thrashing snake tattoo.

"I don't want to be, Bex. I only want to be where you are." He replied plainly. "If you want him to be dead, then so do I. If you want him to succeed, then so do I."

I didn't know what to say, not knowing if I believed him. I liked when he held me. I liked when he put me in his arms around me, and told me he wouldn't let me go.

He smiled a little, like he knew what I was thinking, and he put his arm around me, pulling me closer. "Bex, you know, I am not going to let you go, until you calm down. You are my girl, and I love you, whether you like it or not."

"How did you know I thought that?" I wondered

"You thought what?"

"I thought that I-I liked when you did that."

"Did what?"

"Pulled me close." I blushed, knowing he might tease me about it later. "And told me you wouldn't let me go."

"I guess I just… I felt like you would need that." He looked confused, but then his face spread into another smile. "Our bond is growing."

I felt a little bit better at what he had said, but I was still afraid, because there was more. I knew the rest wasn't that bad, but I wasn't ready to tell him.

"You should go to lunch." I murmured.

"I'm not going to listen to the old kook." Draco frowned.

"Yes, you are. You heard him, I've got a lot to think about."

"But you told me about it, Bex." He whined.

"So? Just because I told you doesn't mean I don't feel guilty, still. I've just got to get it out of my mind." I gave him a smile, to assure him that I wasn't going to do anything stupid, and he pulled me in for a long, deep kiss.

"I wish you would let met stay." He muttered, getting up. "I might like to spend the whole afternoon, kissing you."

"And I thought you were a gentlemen." I snorted.

"Aw come on, Bex. You never believed that.' He winked, leaving.

"Obviously." I said under my breath.

I tried reading. I had done all my homework I would have for the next two months already, I tried watching a movie on the TV that Hermione had left, but absolutely nothing was entertaining me. I needed a walk.

I grabbed my cloak, put on a pair of shoes, and went outside. I tried to keep my thoughts and feelings bored, as I walked, so that Draco wouldn't feel it, but forgot as soon as I got outside. I felt like I was being pulled, and dragged, as I crossed the grounds. In no time, I found myself at the lake again.

The girl and the boy were waiting for me again.

"Come on." The girl said, diving back in the water. The boy rolled his eyes.

"I'll give you a moment to transfigure your under clothing into a bathing suit." He said. I did, as he said, thinking to myself, I was crazy, getting the water, in this cold weather.

That didn't stop me though, and I got in.

"You'll be able to breath, underwater." He added. Experimentally, I ducked my head under, checking, and found that I could. Without another thought, I dived under with the pair.

There was activity everywhere, that you couldn't see above. Beautiful people swimming all around, schools of fish, and other magical creatures. The people had tails, and I realized that merpeople and sirens must be the same thing. I looked down, at my own legs, suddenly realized that I had a tail too, and that was why it was so easy to swim.

There were homes erected out of rocks, and plants on the floor, children playing, and adults watching. I noticed that they all had brown, or black hair. Many were staring at me.

"You are beautiful. Even for a siren." The boy said, as if knowing my thoughts. I was surprised to realize that even through the water, I could hear him. "It's the hair." My vibrant coloured hair was floating behind me in silky curls. I blushed, still following them.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"We are going to see the Prophet." The girl answered, as we arrived at a particularly grand looking home, made of stones, plants, and was even a part of a reef. They left me at the entrance, gesturing that I go in.

I couldn't help but wonder if I would see my mother there, but instead, I was greeted by the sight of an old man. He wasn't so beautiful as the rest of the sirens, but he looked sweet, and wise.

"Rebecca. I am glad you could join me." He smiled. "I cannot speak with you long, I just wanted to tell you about my dream the other night." I was sure that I shouldn't speak, and I proved to be right, as he continued, without waiting for an answer.

"I saw a crowd of every species there is, and they were coming together to destroy what would otherwise destroy them. I was immediately given the feeling that the dream was referring to your father. The creatures were being led by you. I recognized your hair. I also heard these words: She will bind them, For otherwise, it is pain to which they will succumb." As soon as he finished those words, the old man swam off, but paused, as the archway to another room. "We will fight wherever you fight." And he was gone, leaving me in a cloud of his dust.

The girl and boy were waiting for me, when I came out, but neither asked what the man had wanted. I had a feeling it was part of their beliefs. They led me back to the surface, but this time they led me to the Black Lake. They waved good bye, and I summoned my clothing, quickly putting it all back on, before anyone saw me.

REVIEW SO I REMEMBER TO UPDATE!


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N There is a little bit of Harry being mean here, but it kind of had to be put in, considering who Bex is, and who he is… they get better, I promise, I don't make Harry out be a terrible person the whole story!**

I was back up in the common room, reading a book about Sirens, before Draco could even return and ask me where I had been.

He sat in the corner of the couch closest to me in the arm chair, with Blaise sitting on the coffee table, so we were in a tight circle.

"Everything all right, with you too? I feel like this is an intervention or something?" I asked nervously.

"You could say that." Draco said seriously. "I am making Blaise tell you something, because I think you are the only one who can help the idiot."

I turned to Blaise. "You don't have to tell me anything, if you don't want to. Don't listen to Draco."

"I have to though. I…" he was interrupted by Blaise falling over, agony written all over his face. He screamed out, then suddenly stopped, panting. That scream sounded just like Draco's though, when I touched a guy. I thought back to the other days, where he sat as far from Hermione, as he could; where he understood Draco all too well; when Draco had to lock the door, so he couldn't get out of Draco's room.

"You are a Veela too!" I exclaimed, and he nodded miserably. I wanted to give him a hug, but I knew that wouldn't make anyone feel very good. "I am guessing you know who your mate is?"

"Who do you think?" He grunted angrily. For a moment I felt a little hurt that he had yelled at me, but I shrugged it off. I would yell at people too if I were in his position.

"It's Hermione, isn't it?" I received a nod. "I'll go take care of this touching thing."

"Y-you can't tell her though. I have to." He said.

"Fine. Meet me here in one hour, and be ready to tell her. Dress nice, you two. We are all going out for supper." I grinned. "To your Mom's restaurant. Make a reservation."

"We won't be allowed to go out." Draco shut me down.

"To hell with their rules." I rolled my eyes.

Blaise beamed. "I told you she was badass."

I rolled my eyes at the boys, and went running to the Gryffindor tower. When I arrived, I knocked, and some first year quickly answered.

"Thanks." I patted his head, with a wink, running up to the sixth year girls dorm. Hermione was sitting on the bed, with Lavender and Parvati Patil standing over her. She was crying.

"Hermione Jean Granger, why are you crying?" I called.

"Because Ronald Weasley is an arsehole, and will be forever." She muttered.

"Hermione, I swear, if I knew you liked him…" Lavender defended.

"Lavender, I don't want to hear it! I get it!"

"What happened?"

"Ronald gave me the impression that he liked me, than he comes up to me, and gives me a hug today, telling me that he is going out with _her_!" Hermione growled.

"Well I know for a fact, if you were in your right mind, then you would feel awful for being so rude to Lavender." I told her. "I am sure she didn't mean to. Now, I have just the thing to make you feel better, and we are going to do that thing, right now."

"I don't feel like it." She pouted.

"Could you two excuse us?" I asked the other girls. They both scurried out, probably afraid of the famous wraths of Hermione Granger, and Rebecca. "I know for a fact that you like Weasley, but I am not blind. I can see that you like Blaise too, and who wouldn't? He is cute, and nice, and you are going to go on a double date with me and Draco." I informed her.

She looked cheered up for a moment, but then her face fell. "I am sorry, but I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because. I promised Ginny that the next time I hung out with you, I would bring her. She has been feeling a little upset, because I consider you one of my closest friends, but she barely even knows me."

"Fine. Her and Pothead can come too." I replied. She glared at me for the use of Draco's nickname for Potter. "I have to talk to _Potter_ anyways. I am _not _bringing that Weasel though."

"You are a doll." She smiled. "Thanks. It's like you knew just what I needed."

"I certainly don't get my people skills from my father. I'll meet you in my room in ten minutes. I've got to have a word with Pothead and Weaselette first though."

"Those are my best friends you are talking about."

"It's the Slytherin in me, talking honey. At least Weaselette isn't mean. Maybe if I warm up to her, I will call her Ginny."

"I'll be there. What should I wear?"

"I've got that taken care of."

With that, I went running back down to the Gryffindor common room. This was getting to be too much exercise. Luckily, I didn't have to track down Potter or Weaselette, because they were sitting on the couch in a position almost as compromising as one Draco and I might sit in.

"Oi. Potter, Weasley. I need a word." I called. They jumped at my voice, but didn't move from their chair. "It is about making Hermione feel better. I notice, however, neither of you were upstairs talking to her."

"What did you do to her?" Potter glared.

"She didn't do anything, Harry." Ginny said. "Ron did something, didn't he?" I nodded. "He never has noticed the good things he could have." She sighed, and then got up, dragging her boyfriend behind her. I led them both to Draco and my room's, where Draco was sitting with Blaise still. No one looked happy, but I rolled my eyes.

"This is the only way I could get Hermione to come, so suck it up, dumbasses."

"To get Hermione to come where?" Ginny wondered.

"I am going to tell you about that." I said. Draco jumped up, and turned his back to the others, so he could say something to me, without them hearing.

"You cannot tell Pothead who you are. He'll kill you. He's one to ask questions later, and do now."

"I wasn't planning on. I was planning on waiting till Dumbledore did. I _was_ planning on telling him not to touch Hermione, and to keep that dolt of a redhead not to either." I informed him.

"Fine. I am only allowing you to for Blaise's sake."

"Like you could stop me anyways." I smirked.

"You have a cute smirk." He beamed.

"Not that you too aren't kind of cute," Ginny laughed. "But could you tell me what this is about."

"They aren't cute. That is Malfoy you are talking about." Potter looked quite insulted.

"Just because your girlfriend thinks I'm cute…" Draco started, but I stopped him by giving him a smack to his chest.

"Shut up Draco. Go sit in the chair." I instructed. Looking like I had completely destroyed his pride, he did as I said. "It is pretty simple. Draco and Blaise are both Veela. I am stuck being his mate," I gestured to Draco. "And Blaise, well his mate is Hermione." I followed this with a quick summation about how he would die without her, he would feel what she felt, and that it hurt him, when she came into contact with another guy.

"So that is why the other day, we all heard Malfoy screaming, when you tripped, and landed on Ron?" Potter looked absolutely absorbed.

"Exactly. Don't tell Hermione. We are going out on a triple date, so Potter, go put on something nice. Weasley, I've got something that will look great on you." I organized. "Meet back at six. Keep your mouths shut, or your dead." I gave everyone in the room that was obviously enough to make them shut their mouths.

"You know you kind of look like Tom Riddle." Potter said. "Before he became Voldemort."

"How would you know?" I growled, moving into his face. Why would he say something like that?

"No need to get so hostile. All you Slytherin's are supporters, aren't you?" Potter sneered.

"Don't say that to her." Draco said, slipping between us, actually looking slightly worried for Potter. He put his hand on my wrist, and I realized I was holding my wand, and smoke was coming off of it. "I mean it."

"Why not?" Potter's face was angry now.

"Because that is an awful thing to say to someone, Harry." Weasley said. "She's obviously not."

"I _know _who she is. Dumbledore told me." The tension increased about ten times as much suddenly, and Draco whirled on him.

"She didn't do anything! Don't blame her for things her father has done. Besides, she's trying to help!"

The door opened, and we all turned to look at Hermione. I took a deep breath, and put my hand in Draco's.

"He is who he is, Draco. It doesn't matter." I wasn't sure whether I was thinking of my father, or Potter, when I said that, but Draco backed off all the same.

"What is going on in here?" Hermione wondered.

"Nothing. Harry was just apologizing to Rebecca for the things he has said to her. He has not been very good to her, no matter whether she is a Slytherin or not." Weasley stuck in. It was obvious she knew who I was too, but she trusted Hermione's judgment on me.

"Sorry, D'Armitz." Potter said stiffly. "Won't happen again."

"Damn right, it won't." Draco barked. I didn't say anything, but tried to get across to Draco that he had better behave.

"Let's go up to my room, girls." I said, walking away from the drama. Both followed me, although Hermione looked quite confused.

"What happened down there?"

"Harry hasn't completely forgiven Rebecca, even though she has probably saved him and Dumbledore years of searching." Weasley shrugged.

"I didn't tell them." Hermione turned to me, looking worried. "Dumbledore told him, and he came and told both of us."

"It's fine. I wasn't worried about it." I lied. I went to my closet.

"Do you realize how lucky you are?" Ginny said in awe.

"To be honest, my Dad spoils the hell out of me." I blushed.

"Well you are one lucky shit." Weasley groaned. "I wish I had this."

"You do. For tonight." I went into my closet, pulling out two dresses I had thought of. One was a stunning midnight blue dress, covered in sparkles, that would hold to Weasley's curves perfectly, and ended just below her knees. The second, was a teal number, with a sort of summer dress fit, the way the silky material flowed, and reached just where Weasley's would. It would look great with Hermione's brown hair.

Next I pulled out silver strappy heels for Weasley, and a pair of gold heels for Hermione. I grabbed them jewelry that matched their outfits off my vanity too.

"Get dressed." I told them. They looked at each other, looking like two little girls playing dress up.

"You are good with colours." Weasley beamed, when they were dressed. I had been right, and they both looked great. I said a quick spell, which curled their hair, then told them to sit in front of my vanity, one at a time. I pinned both of their hair into a half up, half down hair-do, and added a little bit of makeup. When I was satisfied, I led them to the full length mirror in my closet.

"You are amazing." Hermione was beaming now too.

"Why thank you, sweetie. This is what I plan to do for a living, when I'm done with Hogwarts." I admitted.

"Well you will definitely have to customers."

I laughed, and went to grab my own dress. This was a longer dress, that reached my ankles. It was silky, and loose, like Hermione's. The top was loose, and tightened around my waist with a thin gold belt, but loosened around my legs again. My shoes were gold, with a very small heel so I wasn't too much taller than Draco. My hair was naturally curly, so I didn't have to curl it, but I pinned it up, just like the girls had.

I checked the time, and it had been the hour we had planned to take. "Those boys better be ready."

I walked to the top of the stairs, and stopped. "If I get down these stairs, and you have your hair gelled into a damn comb over, Draco, we are done."

I heard Potter and Blaise snickering, as Draco called back up to me: "Don't worry. It's not."

"It was though." Blaise tattled.

"It isn't anymore, so shut up." I could hear Draco shoving his best friend. I grinned at the other two girls.

"You two should train yours, like I've trained mine."

"I am not trained!" Draco defended.

"Yeah, you are." Blaise retorted.

"Least I've got a good reason." He grumbled. "I am Veela, I can't help it. Potter just is trained."

"Don't bring me into this!"

The boys were two busy arguing to see us coming downstairs, but when we cleared our throats, they all whirled around. All three's jaws dropped, and I smirked at Draco, even though he looked pretty damn hot himself, with his dark jeans, white dress shirt, with a dress coat over it, and a black tie.

"You are going to catch flies, sweetie." I went up to him, and kissed his cheek. "Should we get going?"

"Perhaps." He agreed, snapping out of his trance, and snapping me into his arms at the same time. "Or we could stay here, and ditch them." He offered.

"Or we could go to dinner." I giggled.

"It kind of bothers me that we are going to the place my mother can watch over us the best, for the first time I take you out for dinner." He leaned in and kissed me.

"I do believe I was the one who asked you out." I retorted.

"You know what? Whatever you want." He grinned. "Just for tonight though."

"Why thank you." I let him start leaning towards me, but just as he was going to kiss me, I ducked out of his arms, pulling Hermione into the fireplace.

"I'll bring Hermione. Blaise can bring Weasley, and Draco and Harry, because you two are so close, I'll let you two bring each other." I organized, mostly because the Gryffindor's had no idea where the restaurant was. I grabbed some floo powder, and with Hermione, shouted: "Veela's Nest, Canada!"

We appeared in what was obviously a high end restaurant. My father didn't know about it, because it was a muggle restaurant, but we had appeared in the room off the side that was only 'permitted' entry, but actually kept all non-magical folk out.

We stepped out of the fireplace, happy to find we hadn't gotten very dirty. Blaise and Weasley followed closely behind us, and then before I knew it, Draco's hand was in mine, and we were walking out to the waiting area. There was a long line up, of other dressed up people, but we just walked to the front.

"We have a reservation." I said.

"You'll have to go to the back of the line." The bored looking hostess said, without looking up.

"I am not sure my mother would be happy hearing how you treat customers." Draco smirked. The poor girl's head snapped up, and she blushed.

"I am sorry Mr. Malfoy!" She said. "I shouldn't have been like that."

"He doesn't even care, I bet you." I told the girl. "He is just trying to make you fawn over him."

"I um…"She started, but she was interrupted by his mother.

"Between the two of you, I am going to kill you!" Cissa hissed, even though she was already hugging me. "How could you not tell me that you are Draco's mate?"

"Ask your son." I snorted.

"It makes me feel loved, when you said goodbye to her last, at the train, and you hug her first, but I am your son." Draco grumbled.

"Don't be jealous. Maybe I would have hugged you first, if you hadn't worn jeans to my restaurant." Cissa replied in the same voice as her son, but she gave him a hug too. When they hugged, I saw his whispering something in her ear, presumably about not saying anything about Hermione being Blaise's date.

"All right, Mom. You can let me go now." Draco tried pulling away from her.

"Don't be jealous, next time." Cissa said, and then turned to Blaise, with a smirk. "And my little boy finally learned how to talk to a girl?"

"Aunt Cissa, always embarrassing me." Blaise groaned.

"Ever since your mother and I became friends, when you were two, it's been my job." She said in voice that told the rest of us, this was somewhat of a routine between the two. "Who are the rest of these people?"

I knew she knew exactly who one of them was though. "This is Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, and Harry Potter." I introduced.

"You are hanging out with an interesting crowd." Cissa's brought up one perfect eyebrow.

"I know that you know what I did, already. Why not make it worse, by hanging out with his enemy, and a muggleborn?" I shrugged. "Guys, this is Narcissa Malfoy."

"Lovely to meet you all." She said politely. I'll show you to your table." She guided us to a table near the window, and we all settled beside our dates.

"Ma." Draco said.

"Yes, Draco?"

"Are you going to hover over us, or should we leave?"

"I am not sure I trust you not to do something stupid." She said.

"I can keep him in check, Cissa." I smirked. "You should see it. I tell him to do something, and he just does it. He is like a dog."

"I'll show you, like a dog." He winked.

"All right, fine. I am gone." Cissa rolled her eyes. "Kids these days are so out of control."

"You practically raised us both!" I called after her, but she just waved me off.

We grabbed our menu's, the three of us regulars recommending what might be good, and a waiter soon came. "A bottle of Fiji water, with the roasted duck and raspberry sauce." I ordered.

"You would have something fancy-shmancy like that." Draco teased.

"Oh? And what are you going to have?"

"I would like chicken nuggets. Off the kids menu. Three meals please." Draco said without taking his eyes off me. "And a coke."

The waiter was shaking his head at us, and so were the rest of our party.

"You two have a permanent competition, don't you?" Weasley asked.

"No!" I exclaimed as Draco called out. "Yes." They all laughed, and I was glad we could ease the tension.

"So Hermione, what is your favourite movie?" I wondered, about to elbow Blaise, but seeing my movement, Draco stopped me. "Sorry." I said to him, squeezing his hand.

"Erm… my favourite movie would have to be... the Parent Trap." She answered.

"I love that movie!" I laughed. "It's so cute!"

"I know. It makes me laugh, every time. Ginny and I can do the handshake of Annie and Martin do!"

"That's cute! I used to watch it with my Grandparent's." I smiled, referring to the old couple who had raised me, after my mother gave me away. I had always called them Nana and Papa, even when I was little.

"You have Grandparents?" Potter looked suspicious.

"Yes, Potter, I do." I answered with ice. "They would be the people who adopted me, after my mother dropped me off at the orphanage."

"Don't be sarcastic about it." He glared.

"I am not." I was suddenly miserable. It wasn't fair. I was making an effort with him. I was giving up my father, for him, but he just insulted me, every chance he got.

"She is trying to make up for what her father has done, Potter. Maybe you would choose for your dad to be your dad, but not all of us were given that luck, so stop being a complete dick." Draco snarled. "That fact that you are even treating me better then you are treating Bex is just stupid, when I have treated you a lot worse."

"I came for one reason, and that is that my friends wanted me to. I did not, however, come to be nice to my worst enemy's daughter. I don't know why Dumbledore won't just let us use her as bait, for her father."

I couldn't stand listening to this. "Because psychopath's do not have the ability to love." I returned, feeling sick. I couldn't believe I had said that out loud. I backed my chair out. "Excuse me."

I was back in the 'permitted' entry room, and in the fire before anyone could follow me. I disappeared into my room, throwing a spell that would keep them out, even with the use of alohomora.

Draco was, of course, right behind me, banging on my door. He quickly realized he wouldn't be able to get in, and turned on the group.

"You couldn't let her have one fucking night? You don't even get what she has done for you!"

"I…"

"Just get out!" Draco yelled.

I wanted to let him in my room, and let him hold me, but I couldn't shake the feeling that I didn't deserve that go away. It was the only way I could explain why I had been so happy, but Potter had to ruin it all. I didn't deserve it. I shouldn't even be alive. I shouldn't have been born in the first place…

But when I heard Draco back at my door, I could hear him talking to me. "Bex, I don't care who your Dad is. I love you, no matter what you think. I need you. Even if I wasn't part Veela, I think I would die, without you. You make me better. I am a complete jerk without you. I tell little kids who never did anything wrong to scram, when you aren't there, smacking me in the head, and telling me I'm an ass." He kept talking, and I curled up on the other side of my door, listening to him, and hoping he knew what comfort he was bringing me.

**A/N Please, please, please review! I love reviews, they make me happy, and they make me want to update more! Please! **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Hey, I have been getting more reviews, so I am updating faster! (That's why you should update more often!) **

**Littlebluegirl: thanks for the suggestions, I am not sure they will go with what I have in mind, but you should definitely write something yourself, so you can put your ideas in your own story! **

I guess my spell wore off, when I fell asleep, because I woke up with Draco lying in my bed, curled up around me. My eyes were so crusted from crying I could barely open my eyes.

Draco was watching me. "Do not listen to him." He said viciously. "I am going to kill that bastard, the second I feel like you aren't going to kill yourself."

"He w-won't even l-l-listen to me. I-I have g-given up everything for h-his cause. W-when my father f-finds out, h-he'll w-want me dead m-m-more than P-P-Potter."

"Pothead is a bastard. He is a dumb shit asshole. It doesn't matter what that dipshit thinks." Draco was so furious, I could tell he was trying to control himself physically.

"It doesn't matter. I'm not going to kill myself, Draco. I've got something's I have to do, and I can't if I am dead." I promised.

"He still cannot say things like that!" he hissed. "He shouldn't have made you feel like this! He can't!"

"My father killed his family, and ruined his life. Do you know that he grew up being abused? They starved him for weeks at a time." I explained.

"I was abused, Bex. My dad beat me too, but I don't say things like that to people, do I?" He hissed.

"Draco not even you can deny you did. It was a mistake everyone makes, once in a while. It is going to hurt me, just like it hurt the people you said things to. Just like it hurt the people at Beauxbatons when I did it. I'm going to try not to let it hurt me, I am going to let him say what he wants, and soon he will get over it, and realize I am on the same side as him."

I wanted him to calm down, but he was like a dog full of pent up energy, except instead of energy, it was anger. I sat up, ad looked down at where he was laying.

"I just want to kill that stupid fat headed git! He thinks that just because he is 'the chosen one' he can blame everyone else for the problems in the world."

"There isn't anything we can do about it, Draco. We will just have to keep trying to smile." I smiled a little, putting my hand on his chest.

His chest was almost burning. I wondered what that meant. "Draco, calm down. You need to calm down. You cannot hurt Potter." Saying his name seemed to just fuel the fire though. I stood up, and put another spell, locking the door, then I changed into a pair of yoga pants and a sweater, then went back out to where Draco was pulling on the door.

"Draco, I need you to calm down." I said, grateful we had woken hours before breakfast would even begin.

"I can't!" He screamed, his voice getting angry and louder. "I can't calm down! I just get so angry, every time I think of what he says to you! Every time I think of how your father makes you feel! Every time you cry, I get angrier."

I didn't know what to do, but suddenly his fangs extended, and his wings were out. He looked like an angel, to me, the way his hair fluttered, like there was a breeze, when there wasn't any. The way there seemed to be a glow, even though there was not light behind him.

As soon as I finished making these observations, he threw himself at the door, and it burst open. He shouldn't have been able to do that! I ran to the fire, yelling: "Gryffindor Common Room!" There was a twirling sensation, and I suddenly appeared in the crowded common room. Student's stared at me, but I ignored them.

"Where is Potter?" I yelled at some student that were in my class. Don? Dan? Dean? And Sean? Seamus?

"In our dorm, why?" I just ran up the stairs, and looked at the signs on the door, saying first. Second. Third. Fourth. Fifth… Sixth!

He was still asleep in his bed, and I glared. "Potter!" He rolled over, sleepily rubbing his eyes.

"What in bloody hell do you want?"

"I am trying to save your life." I said, whirling around as I hear someone come in, but it was just the boys I had asked before.

"What is going on?" they asked.

"Get out of the way, before you get hurt?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I am talking about what you said last night. He got freaked out that I would be suicidal, and he got upset, and his Veela side won't let him calm down." I explained.

"It wasn't my fault." Potter grunted.

"Yes it was. You are a reckless idiot, who doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut." I muttered, turning my back on him, just as he blasted up the stairs, and into the dorm room. The other two boys pulled out their wands, but before anyone could do anything, I quickly yelled protego, and a shimmering shield appeared, blocking the angry Veela from the rest of us.

"Why are they even letting that in the school?" Potter cried out, and I looked back at him to give him a scowl. I couldn't help but laugh though, at his terrified face. "This isn't funny."

"I just can't believe that they expect you to stop Voldemort. You are an asshole, you are judgmental, and have no empathy for people you cannot read like a book, not to mention he can't get out of that, but you are still about to pee yourself."

"I-I just…" He obviously was shocked at what I had said.

I suddenly didn't care what he had said before. Maybe I had no idea why he was so unaccepting of my help, but who cared? Maybe he was hurting, or maybe he had just been told that he was the chosen one to many times, but it wasn't worth all this.

As I thought about it, Draco seemed to calm down too, and he regained control. He dropped back to his feet, retracting his wings. He looked exhausted, and I dropped the shield, knowing he would be all right now.

Potter must have opened his mouth to say something, because Draco sent a withering glare at him. "Just shut up." Was all he said. I didn't turn around to look at Potter, I just went over to Draco, putting his arm around my shoulder, and he put some of his weight on me. We went out to the common room, where kids were all looking terrified. McGonagall was watching us with sorrow filled eyes.

"Let me just take him back to our Common room, and I'll tell you what happened." I said, gesturing to Draco, who was half asleep. McGonagall nodded, and followed us there. I settled him on the couch, holding his hand so that he could energize, and McGonagall listened to me recount the events, although I left out that we had left the castle for our dinner, instead saying the Room of Requirement.

"I think I'll need to speak with Mr. Potter about his manners. Mr. Malfoy, on the other hand, will need to learn to control his anger." She reprimanded.

"He's working on it. It was mostly my fault, I've been so stressed out lately, and he can't help but share my emotion." I said, hoping she wouldn't punish him for scaring everyone so badly.

"I understand that, but I think you both are going to need a way to find a way to calm down. I cannot have an angry Veela running about the school, tearing everything around him apart to get to you."

"He wasn't trying to get to me. He was trying to get to Potter! He was the one who told me I shouldn't have the basic rights of a Witch, because of who my father is!" I defended. McGonagall was giving me that look that meant she thought it was our fault. It couldn't be their precious Potter's fault.

"If you continue this back talk, you will have two weeks of Sunday, Monday detentions." She said. "I am going to talk to Dumbledore about this. I am starting to get the feeling Potter had nothing to do with it."

I was disgusted, but I kept my mouth shut, hoping Draco was too asleep to have heard. Luckily, he was. I didn't move, when she stood up, and left. I was thankful we had woken hours before class had started though, since I hadn't attended in days. I shook him, waking him. I noticed he still looked miserable.

"Are you up for class?" I wondered.

"Are you?"

"Of course. I asked if you were though, but I don't think you are."

"Yes I am." He said stubbornly getting up, and starting to head for the door.

"At least change into your normal clothing." I sighed.

After he did so, we went to the Great Hall, although I considered taking him back, because was so tired, but I knew he would never have gone. Everyone looked up, and stared at us, when we entered the room. I felt myself blushing, but Draco just strutted over to the Slytherin table, sitting next to Blaise.

"You are so full of yourself." Blaise shook his head. "You pull a stunt like that, and you act like you own the place."

"I didn't pull any stunt on purpose." He shrugged, digging into a full plate.

"You are such a pig." I noted, regretting saying it aloud the moment he turned to me with his mouth full, and kissed my cheek.

"Vou wuv it." He said through his mouthful. Talking had also made him notice my plate, which only had a piece of toast on it. "You are a waste." He said after he had swallowed. With that, he shoveled food onto my plate until it could hold no more.

I rolled my eyes, and started picking at it, just as Pansy came up.

"God, what a pig." She told her friend, Millicent Bulstrode. "No wonder she is so fat."

I snorted into my scrambled eggs, and looked at Draco, who looked just as amused as me. I waited until I could see them staring at me through the corner of my eye, and then promptly started stuffing food into my mouth as bad as Draco was.

When I finished, both girls were staring at me in awe and disgust.

"You are so gross!" Pansy cried out, at the same time as Draco grinned and said: "I feel oddly turned on, right now."

"Nothing more than a slut." Pansy muttered, which Draco countered again: "I just wanted to let you know, there is no one, nor will there ever be anyone I want to be the mother of my children more then you."

"I wonder how many abortions they've given that." Pansy insulted. Draco didn't even bother saying anything to that, instead pulling my giggling self to him, and trying to kiss me, but I was laughing too hard for him to hit me on the mouth, so he kissed my forehead instead.

"I am going to marry you one day." He beamed, as I stuffed a whole piece of bread in my mouth, just for effect.

"Wou wiss." I teased, meaning 'you wish'.

"I do." He winked. I felt so happy, all the sudden. Happier then I had in years.

REVIEW PLEASE AND I WILL KEEP REMEMBERING TO UPDATE! :)


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N I love reviews, just so you all know… so if you perhaps wanted to give me a back to school gift, a review would be lovely, if you wanted!**

Months had passed, before something of significance happened. I went to my classes, ignored Potter, although on several occasions, he did try and talk to me. I also wrote long, lying letters to my father, trying to make sure he wouldn't want to come to the school, or check up on me too much. Dumbledore hadn't told me of anything either, and to my knowledge, nothing had been done. Pansy and Millicent also endlessly teased me, but Draco and I just mocked them in return.

At Christmas, I wasn't going home. I never had, before. My father didn't really believe in celebrating it together, although he usually gifted me generously.

I was leaving from Potions, my last class of the last day before break with Draco at my side. We were arguing about who was better; Chudley Canons or the Montrose Magpies. We were quite happy, as Draco and I always are, when we are arguing, when Potter came around the corner.

"D'Armitz, could I talk to you?" He asked nervously.

I sighed, getting tired of how much he was bothering me. Couldn't he take the hint? "Fine."

"Could we not talk in front of him?" he gestured to Draco.

"There is no way I will let you walk away with her." Draco growled in his over-protective way.

"I'm not sure why you would want to. He'll know how I'm feeling anyways, and if I'm beside him, he's less likely to misinterpret it." I said my voice much nicer then Draco's.

Potter gave a heavy breath. "I wanted to say I am sorry. I shouldn't have been treating you the way I was. It is no excuse, but I guess I was upset because you get your parents still, and your father is an awful man. I didn't think it was fair that you still got that, when I don't get my parent's, but they were good people. I shouldn't have taken that out on you. It isn't your fault."

"Thank you." I said stiffly. I hadn't been expecting that.

"Yeah, well. You being a Siren and all are probably going to save the whole world, so…" He trailed off. I had felt a stab of shock, and my eyes went wide, as he told Draco my secret.

"What is he going off about, you being a Siren?" Draco chuckled, when we were far off from Potter. It took him a moment to realize Potter had been telling the truth. "Why didn't you tell me?" He hissed.

"I just… I wanted to have something." I blurted out.

"What do you mean have something?"

"After all of this… this Veela stuff, you get to know my every feeling, and sometimes you get to know my thoughts. I wanted to have something that was mine, that you couldn't know if I didn't tell you." I said, knowing it sounded terrible, even as I said it.

"Why do you… I don't understand why you have to keep a secret like that from me. How long have you known?" He looked pained, and I didn't know what to do.

"Ever since that day I went into the forest…" I admitted. "I didn't tell you that day, because you wouldn't listen to me, and after that, I was just… I guess it slipped my mind. Every time I thought of it after, I just felt like you wouldn't be okay with it…"

"Well of course I wouldn't be okay with it! You didn't tell me! I don't just sit around, thinking 'It's cool. I want my girlfriend to keep big huge secrets from me' all the time!" He blew up.

"What about you? What secrets do you keep from me?" I yelled back.

"That… that's different."

"How is that different? You are such an asshole." I hissed.

"You are the one keeping secrets from me."

"You just admitted that you are too, dumbass. Merlin, why do I put up with you?" I cried out, even though I knew that it was just plain because I loved him.

"I have never kept a secret as big as that though." He defended.

"All right, what are your secrets, then?" I asked.

"I am not telling you! They wouldn't be secrets anymore."

"Fine." I stormed away. He followed me, much to my chagrin.

"Bex, I want to know about you being a Siren." He begged. I wanted to scoff, but smack him at the same time, more to prove my point. Instead, I ignored him, heading for our Common Room, and slamming the door behind me. I suddenly remembered that in the morning, Lillian and James had told me we were switching our password, and that I should tell Draco. I hadn't.

I grinned in satisfaction as he found he couldn't get in.

"Bex! That is low." He muttered. "You can't do that to me."

"Actually, we changed the password this morning. She had nothing to do with it." I heard James say. I could practically hear him smiling. I had come to quite like the portraits, no matter who their son was, and I seemed to have grown on the both of them too.

I went into the study to start on my homework, grinning happily at the situation. Draco had other plans though, and he ran to the Slytherin Common room, and to the fire. He jumped into the fire, and shouted for our common rom, but he was thwarted, because I had set it so you needed the password.

"Bex, you are being stupid." He called through the door when he got back.

I am being stupid? Like that is going to get me to let him in. I was busy doing my Potions homework, as I was already finished with my Charms, Ancient Runes, and Defense Against the Dark Arts homework, when the shouting stopped.

I wondered whether he was gone. I went to the living area, and took a seat in the couch with my potions book. I was honestly feeling a little lonely, because he had given up so easily. I tried reading my potions book, so I would be prepared for our next class, when Hermione entered. Alone luckily.

"Hey Bex."

"Hello, Hermione." I smiled.

"I was just with Blaise in the library," Her and Blaise had been dating for the past few months, but he hadn't told her what he was yet. I thought that was a bit of a mistake, when he had told me that. She would probably be angry, when he found out. "And Draco came in, seeming quite upset."

"Oh really? I wonder why." I smirked.

"Bex, what did you fight about?"

"I kept a secret. One secret from him, and he flipped out, then admitted he kept secrets from me, and still expected me to tell him." I glared.

"So you locked him out of your room?" Her eyebrows shot up.

"No! Well yes, but not on purpose."

"Bex," her voice scolding. "You and Draco need to learn how to talk about your problems."

"I will, after he stops being an arse about it." I muttered.

"What was the secret?" Hermione sighed. I explained to her about my heritage. It wasn't hard explaining it to someone who wasn't getting all upset about it!

"That is a huge secret! You should have said something to him, whether he wanted to hear it or not, that day." She exclaimed.

"Hermione!" I cried out.

"I am just being honest!"

"I can't have you telling me to…" I was interrupted by the sound of Draco's voice again.

"I didn't want to take care of you, when my Mom told me I would have to. I thought you would be stupid, and bitchy. I dated Pansy Parkinson for two years, during which I cheated on her all the time, and she did the same to me. I hate your father more than anyone I have ever hated before, and I was actually really offended when you didn't think I would. I hate kids, and I never wanted to be around them, until I met you, and I suddenly started imagining having kids, years from now, but I thought I'd have them. With you." He shared. I was kind of astonished. He had never given in so easily…

Hermione was staring at me. "That was possibly the sweetest thing I have ever heard!" she squeaked.

Although I was suspicious of him, I couldn't deny that. It was the sweetest thing I had ever heard him say.

"Bex."She said in a warning voice.

"What?"

"You have to talk to him. This isn't fair to him." She knew me too well. How had I let that happen?

"I just… It is frustrating! He knows all of my feelings, but I just get to guess."

"Come on. He doesn't hide anything from you. Sure, there are the little things, like that, but he mostly tells you everything."

"I just…"

"And besides, you can tell his feelings too. You can't even deny that. The difference between you and him is that he doesn't know whether he knows it because he knows you that well, where as you know you know him that well."

I sighed, knowing she was right. I got up, and went to the doorway, where Draco was resting on it. When I opened it, he fell in, making me giggle.

"If you would excuse us, Hermione, I would like to tell my boyfriend about my heritage."

"And then I would like to snog my girlfriend senseless..." Draco winked, knowing he was forgiven, even though he received a smack from his comment. Hermione left, giggling. She brought her hand up to give Draco a teasing smack too, but I thought quickly, as she went to, and knocked her hand away.

"I'm training him. If you start to smack him too, it might set my schedule back." I smirked, however lame the words coming of my mouth sounded.

"Right, sorry." She snorted on her way out.

Draco went over to the couch, holding me by the hand, and laying down, dragging me on top of him.

"So tell me about yourself, Bex." He offered, with a genuine smile. I was still a little suspicious, but now it was in a good way. Before I had been worried he was going to tell me some crap lie. I did as he said, and told him everything I knew. It was a little weird, to have the secret that had been mine for so long, not mine anymore.

"That is crazy." He said after.

"I know."

"You come from one messed up family."

"You don't have any better."

"Sometimes I want to make you shut up." He mock-glared.

"Sometimes you do." I flirted, brushing his lips with my own. He started to lean in towards me, but giggling, I rolled off, landing on the ground.

"You are such a tease." He chuckled.

"You know what, Draco? I am kind of okay with that." I started to stand up, but he had other ideas, rolling on top of me. He smirked, as I exaggeratedly tried to catch my breath. "Tank!" I gasped. "You tank!"

"That is no way to treat your boyfriend, who is sitting on top of you." He smirked.

"Fine. If you are going to be like this…" I muttered, sliding my hand between us to my pocket, and pulling out my wand.

"Depulso." I said lazily, and he flew off of me, although I said another quick spell so he would land softly.

"You are a terrible girlfriend." He mock-frowned.

"You are a sweetie." I smiled sauntering to my bedroom. "By the way, the password is Niffler."

**A/N REVIEW SO I UPDATE! **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Thanks to my faithful reviews, I love reading your reviews, whether they are good or bad(although the good are much more appreciated). RavenclaWriter, I completely agree, sometimes, someone needs to rag right back on the Gryffindors, not always, but sometimes! **

**To other readers: Enjoy! **

The New Year's ball was that night. I, obviously, was going with Draco, and Hermione, Ginny and I were going to get ready together. We had gotten new dresses, and we looked absolutely dashing, if I might say so myself. I had modeled my look after Audrey Hepburn in Breakfast at Tiffany's.

Hermione, we had straightened her hair, and she was wearing a form fitting red dress that reached her ankles but had a loose enough skirt she could easily walk. Ginny's hair was curled, and she was wearing a dark green, that was strapless, sweetheart neckline, with a dark red belt at the middle. It suited her.

"Damn, we always look good." Ginny winked at the others. We started to head downstairs, but I heard a tapping on the window.

"You guys go ahead. I'll just get that." I said. I went to the window and took the letter from the owl, giving it a treat before letting it fly away. It was a letter from my father.

_Dear Rebecca, _

_I am coming to Hogsmeade at the end of the week. Be sure to get there._

_Your father _

I sucked in a breath. That couldn't actually be happening. I wasn't ready to see him yet. If he came, someone would find out about Draco and I, and he would kill Draco. He would find out I had been in the forest, and he would know that I was going to do. He couldn't come!

"I've to go talk to Dumbledore." I said quickly.

"It's time for the dance though, Bex…" Ginny said.

"I've got something more important to worry about." I was already rushing down the stairs, ignoring Hermione and Ginny calling after me. The boys were about to say something, but I barely gave them a glance. "Potter, follow me." I barked, walking out of the common room. Before I did, I threw the letter at Draco, who snatched it off the floor where it landed.

I was glad I hadn't put on my shoes before I left, and I took off running, hoping the Headmaster would be in his office.

"What is going on?" Potter asked, chasing after me.

"My father is coming." I said simply.

We quickly arrived at Dumbledore's office. He was just coming out of the office, looking at us with his twinkling eyes.

"And to what do I owe the honor?" He smiled.

"It isn't an honor, Professor. My father is coming to Hogsmeade." The old man's face turned into one of anger, and he whirled around, leading us back into the office.

"He must know that I have succeeded in destroying most of his Horcruxes. There are two left though."

"What do you think he is going to do, Professor?"

"I believe he is going to try and take you from Hogwarts. After he has done so, I believe that he is going to try and kill both Mr. Potter, and myself." The old man said seriously. "We have much to do, before the end of the week. We will begin with speaking with your people immediately, followed by the Centaurs, and Veelas, all of which I believe we will have their support."

"We do." I confirmed.

"Good. This may make it easier to change the Giants decision. I will go personally this time." He organized. "There are many other Creatures I do believe this will create an alliance with. Now, we are going to have to find an escape route for the younger students, and the students who do not want to stay. They will also have to be protected, as I do not expect him to just let them get away." I winced, knowing that was true. It was unlikely he would let even me escape when this was over. I couldn't believe this was actually happening.

"We will stop all cease all communication outside of the castle. We need to alert the order, and find what aurors are not under the influence of Tom, and which have been impirused. We also need to find a way to protect the castle itself, during the battle. We need this to be a place we can come back to."

With that, the plans to protect the castle began. Other Witches and Wizards joined, such as McGonagall, and Kinsley, but they kept the Ministry out of it.

"We should go talk to the Siren's immediately, Rebecca." Dumbledore said. I nodded, feeling a little nervous. I hoped they wouldn't mind… The Siren's that is. I was afraid to ask for their alliance. Would they want to give up their lives for me? I know the Prophet said they would, but would the rest agree?

I lead Dumbledore and Potter out of the office, where we were greeted by Draco, Hermione, Blaise, Ginny, and Weasley.

"Get away from him!" Weasley hissed at me. I didn't really hear him; I was too busy wondering when I had started referring to Ginny as Ginny.

"Shut up, Ron." Potter and Hermione said at the same time.

"Where are you going?" Draco wondered.

"We are going to see the Siren's." I admitted. "We will be back in a bit."

"Bex," He pleaded, his eye begging me not to leave him behind. I squeezed his hand, continuing on, leading the headmaster, and Potter. The group followed us though, and Dumbledore stopped, turning to them.

"I am sorry to say we must do this alone, but we must. I will not let anything happen to your mate, Mr. Malfoy. It is her who is helping save our world." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling again. "I think you and your friend would be more help, if you spoke to some of your relatives. The way he didn't show what Blaise was there made me smile. It was true what they say; the man does not miss a thing.

When we were out of earshot, I couldn't help but ask him how he knew. "It is a secret as muggle magician might say: 'A wizard never reveals his secrets.'"

"Knew what?" Potter asked.

"I think, that is something you will find out when that person is ready." Dumbledore explained. The rest of our trek into the forest was rather silent, though. We soon reached the lake, where, to my surprise, not only did the Centaurs wait, but so did the girl, the boy, and the Prophet waited too.

"We saw you coming, and told the Prophet." One of the Centaurs clarified.

"Thank you." I said, sounding much calmer than I was. "I suppose there is no point in beating around the bush. My father is coming to Hogsmeade, and we believe that there will be a battle. I don't know if you know each other, but this is Professor Dumbledore."

"The Headmaster of Hogwarts," The Prophet nodded. "And you are the Boy who Lived, are you not?" He asked Potter, who nodded. "I do not see the point in wasting time; we all need to gather our fighters. I assume we are fighting against your father?"

"Yes." I nodded.

"Good. I do not believe you could bring us all together, another way…" A Centaur agreed. "Truthfully, I would have had reservations about fighting for the other side. Thank you, Chosen Ones." I couldn't help but blush, as he said it in the plural.

The Sirens dove into the water without a splash, and the Centaurs disappeared into the woods. I turned back to Potter and Dumbledore, noticing they both looked to be in a sort of trance. I softly cleared my throat, and both jumped.

Chuckling, Dumbledore started to lead us back to the castle. "Even one powerful, such as me, cannot resist the powers of a Siren."

He walked a little ahead, and Potter slowed to walk beside me, so we were just out of the old man's earshot. "You know I am truly, and honestly sorry, Rebecca, right?" I shrugged, not really knowing what to say. "I mean it. I treated you in an unacceptable manner, and I have no excuse." We were silent for a minute, than he reached out to touch my arm, but shooting it back to his side, as he remembered Draco. "Look, I am truly in love with Ginny. She considers you one of her best friends, and I think it is important I be friends with you, if Ginny feels like that about you."

"No offence, Potter, but if I forgive you, it certainly won't be instantaneous." I muttered. He hesitated, then nodded.

We fell into an awkward silence, until we reached the castle.

"I am going to cancel classes for the next week, while we prepare. You two are going to be a big part in our planning, so I suggest you go get your sleep, while you can." Dumbledore recommended. We both nodded, and headed to my Common room, where we knew our friends would be.

When we arrived, they were all sitting in a circle, other than Draco.

"He is still with the Veela." Blaise said quickly. "He insisted on going alone. He wouldn't allow anyone else to come with him." He added, when I gave him a questioning look. He had his arm around Hermione, and was positively glowing, even though the danger we were in.

"You need to tell her." I said abruptly.

"Bex…" He started.

"Don't Bex me, Blaise. You need to tell her right now, before it is too late. She'll find out at the end of the week anyways, in the middle of the battle."

He nodded, and looked at his girlfriend. "Hermione…"

"Not here. Talk to her upstairs. Go to my room." I ordered, and he complied.

When they went upstairs, the rest of us sat silently. It wasn't my favourite idea, in the world to be sitting with Potter and Weasley, although I had nothing against Ginny.

"What is he telling her?" Weasley barked.

"Funny. You are the untrusted one, in your group, aren't you." I taunted. "They both know." I gestured to Ginny and Potter. Weasley's face went red.

"Bex." Ginny warned, and then faced her brother. "He is telling her about him being a Veela, and how you no longer even have a chance with her, because no one can compete with a person's other half."

"What?" His eyes went wide.

"Just as Draco is my mate, Hermione is Blaise's." I said softly, because all of those subjects were close to my heart.

Weasley looked astonished, but a little relieved too, I couldn't help but notice. I was about to give him a glare, but I was interrupted by the return of Draco.

He had a big smile on his face, as he wrapped his arm around me. I shrugged his arm off, and turned to him.

"How did it go?" I asked.

"Well. Only one clan said they wouldn't join the fight, and they are remaining neutral." He said proudly.

"Good." I looked over at the others. "Potter, I heard some rumors about you and an army of sorts?" I questioned.

"Yes, we had the Dumbledore Army. We had a… inadequate DADA teacher, so I taught a group some spells." He explained.

"Good. Those will likely be our best fighters, if you were their teacher." Everyone looked surprised at what I said, but I rolled my eyes. "Come on, he fought my father. Anyways, I want you all to meet me in the Room of Requirement tomorrow at eleven."

"Why?" Weasley asked, and I sighed loudly.

"How can you spend so much time around Hermione, and be so stupid!" To this comment I received several complaints, but I ignored them. "Go on, gather your troops."

As if they had been dismissed, which they had, the three scrambled out, and I turned back to my boyfriend.

"I know this is serious, and all that junk, Bex, but you being all tough and bossy is such a turn on." He smirked, forcing me onto my back, his forehead pressed to mine.

I giggled, and adjusted a little so our mouths were only a hair apart. "Too bad you aren't nearly as good looking as you think you are."

"I'm not?" He sounded amused.

"Nor as charming." I said, the signature Malfoy smirk on my face. He gave a teasing growl, and I threw my head back, laughing. "Was that supposed to help you 'charm' me? Or was that supposed to scare me?"

"Explain to me what it is I love so much about you?" His reply was soft, and didn't hold any annoyance. I felt like swooning at his smooth, chocolate voice, not to mention his eyes. When I had first seen him, they had been full of ice, even when we were kids, but after that first night, they had melted. I couldn't say what I would describe them now, but they were beautiful. "What?" He asked, blushing.

"Nothing." I smiled. "Nothing at all."

I wanted him to make me his, then. I wanted him to be my mate right there on the couch, and make it so there would be no way for me not to be his forever. I was ready for something that mean more to either of us than to tell each other that we loved each other. I leaned in towards him, a playful smile upon my face.

"How could you not..." Hermione sobbed, coming down the stairs. She fell down at the bottom, and I was instantly there, helping her back up. "How could you not tell me before?"

"Hermione…" Blaise started, only to be interrupted by Hermione's shouts.

"You had no right to keep that from me, Zabini!" She hissed, making him wince. "It was a selfish thing to do! Just… just leave me be!" Without further ado, the small crying girl stumbled out of the common room, leaving a miserable Blaise, confused Draco, and tired me behind.

I looked up to see what Blaise was thinking, but he sent me a venomous glare. "Don't say it."

"Say what?" I glared back.

"You told me so." His voice was a mixture of venom and defeat, and my face softened as he said it.

"I wasn't going to say that. I was just looking to see…" I trailed off, realizing how dumb asking him how he was doing was. He would be doing just as well as Hermione was, if she was his mate…

"See…?" He prodded, his attitude not changing though.

"Nothing. Do you want me to go talk to her?"

"There's nothing you can do. She hates me!" He sighed, coming the rest of the way down the stairs, and collapsing miserably on a couch.

"No she doesn't," I growled. "I don't have to be able to feel her emotions to know that! But how would you feel if your roles were reversed? She was a Veela and didn't tell you for months, while you dated?"

"I… I had a good reason." He defended. Draco watched us with an amused look on his face, but we both ignored him.

"I'm waiting…" I said when he didn't say anything.

"You know she would have been with me, even she didn't want to be. I didn't want her to make that decision based on pity. I wanted her to genuinely like me." My iron resolve to yell sense into him shattered right there, and I sat gently next to him, careful not to touch him for Draco's sake.

"Let her come to you, and believe me she will, and tell her that. She likes you a lot, sweetie." I comforted.

"Sweetie?" Draco asked, clearing his throat.

"Yes, 'sweetie'. As I was telling you just before, you are not sweet, therefore you do not get to be called sweetie. Blaise on the other hand… did you not just hear what he said?" I reprimanded my boyfriend, who looked at his feet, like a little boy being scolded by his mother.

"You are so whipped man." Blaise chuckled sadly. "As much as I love her, I hope to Merlin I won't be that bad."

"Oh you will." Draco said optimistically. "Have you met them? Bex and Granger are practically the same person, 'cept Bex has better taste!"

"Not to mention you're much more trainable." I added. Draco growled playfully at me, pulling me onto his lap in the chair.

"Admit it, D'Armitz. I'm wild, and you love it." He nipped my ear, making me giggle, completely forgetting Blaise in the room.

"Oh. My. Fuck. Guys, come on." The Italian boy groaned. "I am feeling like shit here, and you guys are sitting here, snogging like there's no tomorrow."

"It isn't my fault!" I blushed, looking at him, shoving Draco's wandering lips away.

"You two need to get a room." He muttered.

"In case you haven't noticed, we have a room. You just happen to be sitting in it." Draco complained, but I just smacked him. "What was that for?"

"You are being insensitive. Shut up." I ordered, making Blaise laugh.

"Why in Lord's name did I have to get stuck with you for a mate?"

"Ouch." I said, getting up off of him, and moving over to the other couch beside Blaise.

"Fine, fine, I didn't get stuck with you, you got stuck with me." He muttered, pulling me onto his lap again. I winked at Blaise, who gave another laugh, knowing how twisted Draco was around my little finger.

"Anyways," I said loudly. "What are we going to do about the Hermione problem?"

"What can we do?" Blaise muttered. "She already hates me."

"She'll forgive you." I said.

"You keep saying that, but what if she doesn't?" He wondered, already leaving the common room. I was all ready to go after him, to tell him to perk up, but Draco's grasp around my waist tightened.

"There's nothing you can do for him, Bex. He'll feel the same way Granger feels, whether you want him to or not."

Suddenly I remembered my father, and the disasters that were coming our way. "How are we laughing, and having fun, right now?" My voice came out much more feeble, and tired sounding then I had meant for it too. I sounded like a little girl, to myself.

"Because that is what puts us on the side we're on." He replied with a certainty I was surprised to hear. If it hadn't been for me, I realized, his father would have probably been an influence that put him on the dark side. "We can laugh, and smile, even in tough times, just like we can love."

I watched him for a moment, unable to believe how right he was. That was just what had been wrong with my father. I smiled, and nuzzled my head in the crook of his neck, so his chin rested on my head. "I want you to make me yours."

**REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you for all the reviews, all of them made me smile, and you reviewers are **_**great**_**! xXallegedangelXx, yeah a little, but I think Rebecca accepted it a lot easier than Hermione. Hermione didn't go to learn about them in the library like Rebecca did (surprisingly, a touch out of character), she got angry. So yes, she did react similarly, but at the same time, I don't think the same way at all, do you know what I mean at all? :P **

I watched Draco sleep, a smile on my face. I didn't regret what we had done the night before, and I knew I would never forget that feeling of when his teeth had sunken in my neck. I felt a rush of feeling, and noticed him awake.

"I can feel you." I whispered in wonder.

"And I you." He grinned. "Different then before though." I pressed my forehead to his, wishing we could stay like that, knowing he felt the same. And really felt it! I could feel the fear he had of all that was looming ahead of us, I could his excitement and feeling of completion, and I knew it wasn't just mine!

"Different how?"

"I can feel you still, but I don't feel so… forced to feel the same way. I feel like I can feel how I want now." He explained.

"I love you Draco." I whispered.

"I think I more than just love you, Bex." He laughed.

It took us another while to persuade each other to get up, but we managed it. We had a lot to do that day.

After a quick breakfast, we dragged ourselves into the Room of Requirement, where tons and tons of other students were waiting. I noticed both Hermione and Blaise were there, however each on the opposite side of the room. The room was almost as big as the great hall, and full of chairs, and tables, along with a platform at the top, complete with a microphone.

They all looked, when we entered, and we were greeted with several sounds of disgust, Draco more so than me. Ignoring them, I looked at Potter. "Have you told them what we are here for?"

"No. You are much more diplomatic than I am." He answered. I nodded, realizing that he was much shyer than I had realized before. I wondered if that was a result of growing up in a closet, as he had.

I walked up to the platform, and took the microphone from the stand. "Could everyone sit down please? I've got something to say."

"What's going on?" I heard a kid call out.

"Why are you here? You aren't part of the army!"

"I've heard bad things about you!"

"I said I've got something to tell you! If you want to hear it, sit down and shut up! It's rather important." I yelled, and the students looked at me with surprised. I realized none of them wore anything distinguishing what house they were in. It was as if they wanted to leave all that prejudice out of the army. The students rustled a bit more, but soon found seats, and I was able to speak calmly.

"I'm sure you realize I am a Slytherin, and you all think I'm a snotty, bitchy, nasty girl because of it. And I am, but I am also here trying to save all your asses. Here is something to make you hate me. I am not the French Minister of Magic's daughter. I am the Dark Lord's daughter." This just set them off in disgust, yelling about how awful I am. Potter threw up a shield between the crowd and me, as some boy jumped up to try and get at me, and another in front of Draco. I sent him a lazy smile.

"Oi! Shut up!" Potter yelled, and of course they all shut up for their Saint. "She's here to help, and if you don't stop, then we are all going to end up dead!"

I was pretty sure that he was just sucking up, trying to get my forgiveness for past words, but I was grateful anyways. "Alright, now that we have the elephant out of the room." I joked, although it did nothing to ease the tension. "I am not on my father's side; in fact you could say that I am rebelling against him. I am the daughter of a siren and the Darkest wizard of all times, and have come out pretty powerful from it. Not to mention as of last night, I'm a little bit Veela too, so I'm a bit of a mix. I have even been told I am more powerful than my father, and I plan on using that to our advantage.

"See, by the end of the week, Hogwarts will be under the attack of the Dark side." This time, when I expected the room to fill with chatter, I could instead have heard a pin drop. Utter silence. "Did you hear me? Him, the Dark Lord, He Who Must Not Be Named, That evil guy you all have nightmares about… he is coming to attack your school."

"How do you know?" One girl asked in a cracking voice.

"I know because he told me he was coming to Hogsmeade at the end of the week, and he's not going to be happy that I am Draco's mate, or that I switched sides long before I found out he was coming. Next question."

"Why did you become his mate? You put us all in danger by doing that!"

"It's not like we had any control over it!" I insisted. "Do you know anything about Veela?" The boy shrugged. "They find a mate, and are stuck with them. That mate isn't stuck with the Veela, but the Veela will die without that person! If my father knew there was a chance that I would mate with Draco, whether I wanted to or not, he would have been furious, and killed Draco, and anyone he saw on his way. My father tells me 'the only that is forever is him', and if there was a chance that there would be something else in that forever…" I shuddered.

"How can you call him your father?" A person yelled furiously.

"Whether you understand it, or not, my father didn't abandon me like my mother did. He has treated me like a princess my entire life, and I love my father, even if he doesn't love me." The room filled with chatter again, until someone's question cut through it all.

"How do you know he doesn't love you?" Came the dreamy voice of Luna Lovegood, and I suddenly wanted to cry.

"For the same reason that I know he has to be killed." I said, in such a quiet voice the only reason they could hear me was because of the microphone. "He is a psychopath. He cannot love, like the rest of us. He just wants to."

The crowd was completely silent now, and I felt myself start to shake. This wasn't something I could think about then. "We need to prepare for the attack, and I think you are going to be some of our best fighters. I want to find out who else will be fighting for us, and because you will be the most advanced, I want you to teach them how to fight. We need everyone we have. If you are willing to fight."

Again the crowd was shouting, but this time, it seemed they were all fighting. Fighting to kill the Dark Lord that is.

_**REVIEW!**_


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N Okay, I admit it, this chapter is kind of dumb. I liked it though! As always, thank you for the reviews, and you non-reviewers should start reviewing with my fantastic reviewers! Enjoy!**

The school was a bustle of work, when Dumbledore came to get me. Some students were creating a fortress, where the younger students and people who couldn't fight would be in, some were practicing fighting, and even the house elves looked exhausted by the third day. Few creatures had arrived yet, other than a few representatives, all of which Dumbledore had made me greet.

I was watching Draco and Blaise fight. They were amazing, fighting with both with a dull ended sword in one hand, and a wand in the other. Their graceful, strong movements seemed more like a dance, than a fight.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Dumbledore said, making me jump, but neither boy seemed to notice.

"Yes. It is."

"I believe that gives us an advantage, that one of our two most important weapons almost cannot be killed." He chuckled, than turned to me. "Rebecca, you know that you will never be able to just be a… a regular girl anymore, right?"

"I never have." I responded.

"Even more so now, though." He said, struggling to get me to see. "You will never be able to hide behind your Slytherin shield; you'll always be seen as a savior. You are one of the best leader's I have ever, _ever_ had the pleasure of meeting." He smiled as if a proud father. The smile my father should have right now, but instead gave me when I did something such as use an unforgivable.

"Thank you Professor, but sometimes you just have to do, what you have to do."

"I just want you to understand that even if some people glare at you and seem to hate you, I don't think that right now, any of this would be possible without you."

"Sure it would be. You have Potter."

"Yes, and while he is an amazing person, he is a fighter, and when he does lead, he is a truly great one, but you, you lead all of the time. You don't need to wait to be persuaded, you just take charge and fight. I think that between you and Potter, we can win."

"Thank you." I smiled, although I felt the weight behind his words. If I suddenly found myself unable to fight my father, all hell would break loose. "You can count on me, I think."

"Good. Now we have visitors to greet. Boys."

With the boys following, we headed to the Great Hall to greet the visitors. I had dressed in my best dress robes in to prepare for this, and walked with a straight back, and hand in Draco's.

We stood on the steps of the castle, waiting with all of the professors, along with the Head Boy and Girl, and all of the representatives. We would have elves, the Fae, Vampires, some werewolves, centaurs, siren's, veela, we had a giant, there were leprechauns, and even goblins. I felt like we really had a chance.

We had been waiting for about ten minutes, before the Veela and Sirens arrived. I beamed at the hundreds and hundreds of beautiful, graceful creatures, pouring from the forest. They were dressed in elegant armor that looked to be made of glass, and yet strong, and they could move with ease in them. The creatures themselves were so beautiful; it took several times of Draco, Blaise and me clearing of our throats to take them out of the others trance.

The difference, I realized, between the two different species was their hair. While Veela had blond hair, Siren's had any colour under the sun. And of course the tails, when Sirens were in water. They all had pale, perfect faces, with high cheek bones, and were wrinkle-free. They all wore expressions of concentration, as if promising that this would be nothing other than business, but not truly believing it.

Dumbledore gave me a look, when they reached the stairs, and I went to the bottom, greeting the Prophet, and the elderly looking Veela.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." I said. "We believe that with your help, we will be able to win this war, and it goes without saying, we will owe you big time after." Both leader's chuckled, and the Prophet spoke.

"I don't think you'll owe us. It is a war of our whole world now."

"I'm happy you feel that way." I said sincerely, passing them off to Dumbledore, who showed them to the Great Hall, which had been magically enlarged to allow thousands and thousands more than usual.

He came back, just in time for the centaurs to arrive, which we welcomed as easily as the Veela's and Sirens, although there were many more riddles with them, as to be expected. It didn't take long for all of the creatures to be there, and all had arrived within an hour. We stood in the Great Hall with the at least ten thousand others, and I was almost shaking with excitement. This had never been done, before. I had checked in the history books.

I had done this. I had started this. I had begun the binding of all these creatures to work together!

Plans commenced, and arguments too. The vampires wanted to fight at night, but the Fae wanted to fight whenever the Dark side attacked. The Siren's wanted to stay on Hogwarts grounds, but Wizards believed that it was important we kept the school safe.

Nobody could agree on anything, except for the werewolves and the vampires. By ten thirty that night, I was exhausted. We hadn't even braked for supper. It had been brought to us.

"We are getting nowhere." I shouted. "This is getting stupid! I think we should get a night's sleep, and discuss this again in the morning. When we do, I expect you _all _to be willing to actually listen to each other."

"We don't have time to waste!" A particularly tired, but stubborn looking vampire who went by the name of Hark, growled. "We vampires are right, and the Fae are wimps."

Ignoring the cries of agreement, and the hisses of anger, I threw myself into Hark's face. "If you are not going to treat others with respect, than your views will not be listened too, because you will have a silencing charm put on you, whether your views are helpful or not."

I was furious at how he could say that. He had not even said anything useful in the last while anyways, he was so busy telling everyone that he was right and they were wrong, not to mention Corduroy, one of the Veela. Corduroy was staring at a reflection of himself, twirling his hair, as if _that _would be helpful. This was getting stupid, and I wasn't the only frustrated one.

"I am finished! If my conditions are not met, I will be going over to the other side!" One of the less important of the fairy screamed. I had absolutely no idea what his name was, finding him quite ugly for a fairy. "I want to wait until they attack, I want to be in a meadow, so that we can feed off of the flowers to give us power, and I want to be guaranteed that someone will take care of my family, I want meals to be provided for us _real_ warriors," He said this with a look of fury at the Vampires, as if they were below him. "And," He added this one as if it were a last minute thought, and the thing that really brought everyone to a calmness was what the fairy said next. "I want to be provided with a beautiful wife to live out the rest of my days with if I am injured."

Everyone stared at him, as if he had grown six heads, even the other Fae. Corduroy had dropped his mirror, Dumbledore's spectacles had fallen from their perch on his nose, as his head turned and lay forgotten in his lap, even Hagrid, who had fallen asleep, was staring at the Fairy. Hark's face had gone from a look of fright, from my scolding, to a look of shock, and now, his was becoming the first of many to laugh at the Fairy. Many of us soon had tears in our eyes, a moment of joy in our angry business. The Fairy was soon beaming himself, as many people congratulated him on a plan that surely was so stupid, the purpose could only have been to break the ice. I had a feeling that he had not been kidding, but he seemed satisfied with the result, and did not say anything.

"I think that a good laugh is a good way to leave off for the night." The Prophet suggested as the laughter slowed. I nodded in agreement, and finally, several people split up to go to bed. I said good night to several, than headed up to mine and Draco's dorm. Draco had beaten me back, and was waiting on the couch.

"Wasn't that interesting?" He grinned, obviously referring to the fairy man. I laughed in agreement, settling myself beside him. "Thank Merlin I have already found myself a beautiful girl, and I don't have to make crazy requests like that."

"Aren't you?" I chuckled, hoping he wouldn't notice the stiffness behind the laugh. I wasn't sure I wanted to talk about what was bothering me. Being a Veela though, and that our feelings were so connected, my hopes were in vain.

"What's wrong?" he asked, trying to sound nonchalant, but it came out more worried.

"I'm scared." I admitted. "It is scary, knowing I am doing this to my own father." Draco nodded, with a sad look in his eye.

"I don't know if she told you, but Mum told Dad she was tired of the Dark side. She told him that she was going to join the Order, and if he wanted to come with her, she would be delighted." I was shocked at this news, and Draco noticed, nodding his head gravely. "You can guess what my father said."

"So does… does the Dark Lord know?" I asked urgently, hoping against hope that he wouldn't. My father would destroy her if she did.

"No. Before she said anything, she made him make an unbreakable vow that he would never say anything, or be the reason someone found out about anything she said. If he said anything, he would die before he could finish. He was furious though. She'll probably arrive with the second wave of Veela."

I suddenly caught on to why Draco was telling me all this right at that second. He understood this. He was plotting against his own father. We were in this together, in more ways than just as mates.

"Both our Dads could be soft sometimes though." I mused. "Even if they are nasty maggots, they still could do little things that made us know they felt strongly about us."

"Remember that time Dad took us to that muggle place? With the animals? He did it in secret. Your Dad still doesn't know, I don't think." Draco laughed.

"The zoo!" I exclaimed, giggling at the memory of Mr. Malfoy buying himself a cheeseburger. "All those people stared at him, when he started eating his cheeseburger using a fork and knife, then getting us in trouble for not."

"And then the monkey thing! I accidently managed to get you and me in the habitat, and Dad had to apparate us in and out!"

"After he locked everyone out, so they wouldn't see him use magic, and then caught us!" I snorted.

"Remember when he took us to that wzarding theme park?" He reminisced.

"And we got in, took one look at each other, and ran in separate directions."

"We met up outside the lion tent, and played games, before going back to the lost station…"

"And sent a message to Narcissa! She got him in so much trouble!" I had tears in my eyes by now, I was laughing so hard, and Draco was too. The last time I had laughed so hard I cried, was back when Draco and I had been little and best friends. I couldn't help but feel that we couldn't be anything but soul mates, at memories like that.

After a few moments, Draco sobered up, and gave me a strong look. "I don't know… I don't know that if I see him, if I will be able to fight him, Bex. I don't know that I will be able to stun him even."

I hesitated, than decided to go with what I really thought. "I think that your Dad will come to his senses about this. I think that he loves his family enough, that he will go through anything for them. He thinks that the only way he can get you to survive, is by being on that side, but he will realize that sometimes, what you believe in is more worth it, than living."

"I hope so." He said quietly, laying his head in my lap.

"I remember one night, when I had a nightmare, while I was staying at your house. I woke up screaming, and your Dad was by my side faster than I could blink. He brought me into the kitchen, and g0t me a glass of warm milk. He stayed up making up stories for me to feel better, until I fell asleep. I always used to get nightmares, and your Dad was always there to make things better." I hadn't remembered that until moments ago. My own father used to always just tell me to go to sleep. He would rarely really care.

"I didn't know that." Draco said interestedly.

"I only just remembered. Since my father came back, your Dad has been distant, and cold. He's still a good man though. He'll see the light." I promised. For the rest of the night, we just stayed there, enjoying each other's company, before falling asleep. I was happy to be with Draco. He understood what I was going through.

_**REVIEW! **_


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N I know this is short, and I will be posting another chapter in a few minutes, I just realized I should have added this onto the last chapter because it will not work with the next chapter, so I am posting a short one… ENJOy!**

The next day, everyone seemed renewed, and read to converse, but Dumbledore was the first to speak. "I looked over the plans, and I think I have found a basic idea, that is, I emphasize this, up for discussion and changes. I will first say, that I think the only place that will fit to all of our liking will be the Hogwarts grounds. I will put up a protective barrier around the school so that only those with a good intention can enter or exit. This way, the Dark forest is there for those creatures, and the gardens are there for other creatures. Some want to wait for the Dark side to attack, before we do, so I thought that we could attack in waves. We would launch an attack, and then wait for them to return, and etcetera."

From this plan, several other plans were created, and suddenly everyone was in training. We were preparing for a battle that we all knew would not only change our lives, but change what the future would be like. We were going to create a world, where the wizards were not above every other creature, but a world where everyone was equal. The world would be a much happier place for everyone, I hoped.

Before anyone could believe it, it was the day of truth, where my father would arrive, surely having gotten word that we were preparing for war. I couldn't help but wonder if he knew, yet, that he was going to be fought by his own daughter.

The letter showed me he did. Or that he should. My father was confused, and too blinded to realize how simple it was.

_Dear Rebecca, _

_Come as soon as you receive this letter. It is a portkey and will leave at exactly nine, this morning. Bring the Malfoy boy._

_Your father_

Bring the Malfoy boy? There was no way I would willingly do that! He'd kill Draco, before I would get a chance to explain to him that it had all been me. Mind you, when he killed Draco, he would be killing me at the same time, so I suppose that I would die too… All more reason not to bring Draco. He would kill me for getting myself killed.

"I don't care what you are thinking. I am coming." Draco said, reading the letter over my shoulder. "I will permanently attach that letter to myself right now, if I have to." He tried to sound brave, and did even, but he couldn't hide it from me anymore, that he was scared.

"So that any future children we might have will have to ask me about that awful man who is my father?" I asked, turning to look at him.

"You look comfy." He smirked, looking at my pajamas.

"What do you wear to a battle?" I asked quietly. "Jeans and a tee-shirt?"

"You can wear whatever makes you happy." He smiled, trying to make me feel better. It was impossible though. I refused to smile today, when we all could die.

"Draco, we aren't going to see my father." I said decidedly. "He'll kill us before we can say a word."

"A-are you sure?" He asked cautiously. I was though. I had no want to see my father before I made sure he died. I would make sure that he killed Potter first, because it had to happen, and then I would kill him. Potter knew.

"I am positive. The next time I see him, I plan to kill him, and I cannot do that, until… until everything is ready."

Draco nodded, understanding. I wondered if I would be able to kill him though. He was my father. Pushing the unsure thoughts away, I thought of all of the people he had killed. I thought of Hermione, my best friend who he would hate for her blood. I thought of Ginny, who was stood up for me to the people she loved, and would have been called a blood traitor. Potter even, who had lost his family to my father, but kept on fighting. I could do it. I would do it for them.

**REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N So here is the much awaited war chapter… well not really because I am complete sh!znet at writing fighting scenes and that sort, so I am working on it, but I figured I should put something at least decently written here… This is not the last chapter, but none the less, I would like to thank Kiho, and xXMizz Alec VolturiXx because you two have been reviewing from the start, every chapter. I would also like to thank RavenclaWriter for the cakes and stuff from last chapter, that I just noticed :P **

**Basically, you all are fantastic, and I appreciate you all. Enjoy!**

I sat with my feet dangling off of the Astronomy tower. Hermione was on one side of me, with Ginny, Harry, and Ron in that order. On my other side, Draco sat, and Blaise.

I watched them carry bodies of injured, tie up captives, and bury the dead. Not a single tear fell from my eyes, as I thought of the battle. We had lost many great wizards, and others. Hark, the vampire, and that fairy who had wanted us to give him a wife had given their lives for other creatures. Harry had even died briefly, as the horcrux had left him, but thankfully he had chosen life.

Minerva McGonagall had died, when she took a curse for Molly Weasley. Dumbledore had been severely injured when he fought Bellatrix, and he was in intensive care at St. Mungos. Severus Snape had been killed by my father himself.

As for Lord Voldemort, he had been killed by Harry. I was grateful, because no matter how much I knew it was the right thing, I knew I couldn't do it. I hadn't killed anyone. I never used one curse or unforgivable. I only used stunning spells and disarming, which resulted in the catching of several Death Eaters

Twice, Hermione had almost been killed, but Blaise had slashed the sword he fought with through different opponent's hearts. I had seen her just give him an angry look each time. It hurt her pride that he was helping her, I was sure, but I was greatful anyways. They needed to resolve their problems, and someone had to do something if they wouldn't.

Students like Ginny, who were not even in sixth year, were not allowed on the battle had been furious, but I think she was better off. Her family would have died protecting a girl who did not know even half the spells the Death Eaters did.

Neville Longbottom killed the snake. I had watched him, and it had been amazing. Harry had equipped him with one of the venomous fangs of a basilisk, and he had torn through crowds of people to the great snake, and stabbed it over and over again, until its head fell off. It was in that moment, when my father was distracted by the loss of his last horcrux that Harry had come back from the dead and finished him off. That was the moment that we won the war, and destroyed him. It was all over then.

I brought myself back to reality as Draco's head, which had been leaning on mine, suddenly disappeared.

"I can't take this anymore." Draco grumbled. "I can't do this anymore. Hermione Granger. Blaise didn't tell you for an extremely good reason, and if he does not say it right now, than I will." He looked over at his best friend, who glared at him.

"I can't believe you two went into a battle furious at each other." I snapped. "You could have died, and then you would have never said that you like each other."

"I…" Hermione started, but shut her mouth, unsure of what to say.

"Blaise?" Harry prompted.

"I'm not going to force her to be with me." Blaise said stubbornly.

"Oh for Merlin's sake!" Ron shouted. "Even I get it and I have been in the dark this whole time, because none of you include me! Hermione, he is a veela! If you didn't accept him, then he would have died. He didn't want to force you to be with him, because we all know you would have been with him, just because of that!"

Hermione stared at Ron, then at Blaise, her cheeks tinged pink.

"Let's give them a moment." Ginny suggested. So the five of us left them, all hoping they would get together by the end of the night. I smiled at Ron.

"Maybe you aren't so bad after all."

"Don't go complimenting the weasel." Draco muttered. "That was supposed to be me. I was supposed to be able to say I was the one got together at their wedding during the best man speech, not a group of us."

"Sweetie, you started it." I said, as if trying to appease a kindergartener. "If it helps you feel better about yourself, then of course I am sure everyone will be happy to let you take credit."

"I, for one, am glad today is over." Harry said suddenly. "It… it didn't feel good, killing a man, but it did feel good knowing no one else would be hurt by him."

"Today is a day to celebrate, and honour the memories of all who we lost." Ginny said wisely.

So we did just that. We went to the Great hall to help with the cleanup from the battle, and later that night, when we were finished, along with everyone else who had survived, we celebrated, sharing memories with everyone. No one sat at the house table at which they supposedly belonged.

I think every single person laughed, cried, and spoke at least once. We were all glad to be in each other's company. Later we were joined by Hermione and Blaise, who had sorted through their problems.

I knew this was how it was supposed to be. All kinds of creatures, intermixed with each other, getting along, and treating each other like equals because that was how it is supposed to be.

**REVIEW! **

**And I found a request from the fourth chapter or so, about whether you want me to tell you how Draco gave Bex the name Bex…. Would anyone else like to hear that with the epilogue? **


End file.
